The Path of Forgiveness
by Demo's fics
Summary: Aichi meets with a guy who gives him a card from a mysterious clan, the Dark Gunslingers, and accidentaly summons the Unit within it. A coming-of-age kinda story, but less serious.
1. Prelude

**Note: So then, first fic ever. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD. IT'S BUSHI-KUN'S PROPERTY AND HE CAN DESTROY ANYONE'S OTPs AS HE WISHES**

Random day in Cray.  
>In the middle of a dessert forgotten by God, a small town rises against the burning sun. It's name was "Nowhere". Why this name? When some husband found himself tired of their partner, he can say they're having a walk, "where are going, exactly?" could ask the other. Then, the man can say "relax, my dear; I'm going Nowhere", and ridefly/RUN AWAY FROM THAT PLACE. See the stragedy there? The best part is that it also works with women! The town, as you could have imagined, has an Old West aesthetic ('coz I like Old West stories). Besides the heat and the fact a journey to a dessert it's not very pleasant, it was a good place. People was nice and everyone meet each other. The medical system had actually a very advanced technology and good service, so deseases and injuries weren't a problem.

* * *

><p>The only big problem with Nowhere, were the Dark Gunslingers, speacially the "Outlaws" sub-clan. Those crazy assholes only liked to break expensive stuff, drink shit, rock the dance floor or just PARTY HARD like BOSSES. Which was actually a bad thing for local business.<br>So one day, the local sheriff, tired of their totally non-benefical pressence, decided they couldn't stay there, and would kick them outta town, by reason or lead. The crew was enjoying some whiskeys while listening some cool hardstyle (somehow) at a saloon, when the sheriff entered the bar, opening it's doors wide open with a awesome round-house kick. Everyone's eyes where on the sheriff. Him doing something that rude and cool usually meant someone was about to get shot in the face.

- Ya delinquents!- pointed with a fierce stare at them- Stop acting like fucking_ TEENAGERS_! Economy is cool and all, but you are a HUGE pain in the ass for everyone here. So... How about leaving and go fuck another town?- said the sheriff at them.

- Sorry, old man, but that wouldn't be fun-. A stern looking guy in a cool black outfit stepped forwards. He had pale skin, black hair and dark brown eyes.

- So, what the young _BITCH_ would consider 'fun'?- said the sheriff, really pissed off as he was called "old man". RESPECT YOUR OLDERS, BRAT.

- Say, I'm that kinda guy who stays outta sight when everybody else is drinking their asses off. But when it comes about shooting... I'm the first one pulling the trigger, got it?- the little man said, serious as hell. -What do I want? A duel. You and me. If I win, me and my boys have free drinks and stuff forever. BUT, if you win, us the Outlaws, will be sent to Earth as part of some shitty card-game played mostly by losers and weirdos with ridiculous haircuts. Whaddya say, good sir?

- You sure have balls, kid. Park. Today. At noon. Don't be late, you brat- the man says, just as badass as Clint Eastwood would. God, he sounded so cool that some of the gunslingers' eyes were shining in admiration.

- But it's about 4 already!- screams a guy backgrounds. *_awkward silence from both sides_*

- Tomorrow. Same conditions- said the sheriff, acting like nothing happened.  
>*<em>it didn't work<em>* *_actually, now he looks just **pathetic**_*

* * *

><p>And so the big day came! The sheriff didn't have to wait a long time before the young and unrespectul gunslinger showed up.<p>

- LADIEEEES AAAND GENTLEMEEEEEEN- said some random guy who offered himself as the announcer about 4 minutes ago (and actually, he does it quite fine). -AT THE LEFT SIDE OF THE ROAD, WITH THE PERFECT SCORE OF 45 VICTORIES... THE MAN WHO IS LAW AND ORDER HERE ON NOWHERE, THE SHARPSHOOTER, THE KILLING MACHINE BY THE SIDE OF THE INNOCENT, OUR FELLOW SHERIFF... THE SHERIFF! Everyone cheers, claps and do fangirl stuff as the sheriff appeared on stage, as he did a glorious culturist pose; shit's was so graceful that the background changed to pink and sparkles.

- And over there, that guy- was the young's Gunslinger presentation by the announcer. General silence. No one said something but some dude who said "you're deeaaaaaad" before being shot in the face by a fellow Gunslinger girl. Nobody gave a _damn_ about him, he sure had to be a douche.

And so, after a lot of words full of nonsense in it's purest state, it was time for the showdown. The two duelists, the sheriff and the Gunslinger, were given two guns by the reff. After that, both men gave their back to each other. The sheriff's eyes were facing the dessert, and the people (and economy) he had to protect, giving him the courage to pull the trigger when the moment come. The Gunslinger, at the time, was looking at his comrades faces; all of them were smiling at him. He smiled them back, showing them his confindence in his victory.

- Let me tell you, duelists _(and people who will not hide for protection even if I were to tell you)_, the general aspects of this duel. The guns that have been given to you have only _1 bullet_, what means that not only the faster of you will win, but also the most accurate. The conditions, as stated by the challenger, are: that if he wins, he will stay in town, enjoying the glory of victory, companions and free drinks for an entire life; but if he loses, he and hisnallies will become cards and be sent to Earth, to be part of a card-game made for losers and marginals with ridiculous haircuts. Because of this, medical assistance will be provided for both winner and loser-.  
>Both duelist, with sweat on their foreheads, waited for the signal.<p>

* * *

><p>- Listen, sheriff; if I win, I won't harm your wife or your children, nor the people in town. This is only between you and us. No one else- said the young one.<p>

By the way he spoke, the sheriff could notice the brat wasn't joking around.

- So the brat has quite an honor code, huh? But, if _I_ win,_ you know what will happen, dontcha?_

- Yeahm yeah, I do. AND if I win, then I'll cut your daughter's hair, so she and I can properly...

- Hey, stay away from her, you brat. She's too good fer ya- stated the old man, smiling at him.

- Not my fault. Girls with short hair are one of my weaknesses.

The signal was given, and both men walked the 10 steps.

* * *

><p>*<em>dramatical western theme backgrounds<em>* *_also, prepare for some **SERIOUS** and **DRAMATIC** stuff (sorry)_*

The two of them felt the world in slowmotion, as they walked away. At the 9th step, the Gunslinger stared at one of the "girls" for a while. _She was tearing_. Her lips said _"don't die"_. The only thing he could do was _smile at her_. Smile from the bottom of his heart. He said nothing back, because if he did, he surely would break in tears too. He was _afraid. Afraid of dying_. Afraid of becoming a card and be sent to an unknown planet, away from everything he knows. _Afraid of being alone... he, just couldn't lose._

At the 9th step, the sheriff recognized her wife's face, and also her daughter's. They feared for him, for his defeat or even for his death. But they had to see it with their own eyes. Otherwise they won't believe what happened there. The sheriff had a life besides his duty; next week, he would retire, and dedicate his life to his wife and child. Before the gun, hat and... pointy thing, his loving family. He can't be a father if he's dead _(*coughs* or in another planet)_._ He... just couldn't lose._

Then, the 10th step. Their hearts were at full. Their breathing was cold and heavy. They closed their eyes for a moment, and then, turning to each other, waited for the signal. No soul was moving. No rolling..._ thing_ around, everything was paused.

The reff raised his hand; both men had their hands over the guns, ready to shoot. The two of them had reasons to win: the sheriff, who have fought against everything, _the love of his family_. The Gunslinger who never had something to dear until he became a Gunslinger,_ a friend whose tears had to be wiped_. They were ready ro rise or fall, for victory or defeat, _to life or to die_.  
>- READYYYY...- said the reff. The adrenaline, the feeling of being alive, but also the fear to lose everything (and potential death), were all mixed up in their heads. They really wanted it to finish. Even if this weren't their first duel, both felt the same fear: losing everything.<p>

- DRAAAAAW!- the reff gave the beggining signal. Both men took out their guns so fast that no one saw the motion. And then, the loud, loud sound of the shots echoed in every corner of Nowhere. The cannons of their guns expelled the smoke of burnt powder. Everything was motionless. No one dared to move a single muscle. Until the bullets reached their destiny.

* * *

><p><em>*constant beep sound backgrounds*<em>

The sheriff saw his young foe as he fell on his back, with blood all over his chest._ He wasn't moving_.

Everything was blurry; too many things were happening on the sheriff's head.

Then, he saw his left arm; it_ was crimson red_. And then, fell deathweight to the ground. Her wife ran to his side, screaming his name while his daughter teared in silence.

- SOMEONE, HELP, MY HUSBAND... MY HUSBAND...- cried the wife in despair.

- HELP HIM, HE'S BLEEDING A LOT. _HE'S DYING_- screamed the Gunslinger girl, as she tried to stop the bleeding from his friend's wound. The other clan members surrounded the scene. Their best shooter was lying on the ground, with a bullet deep within in his chest. The medical team ran onto the duelists' side as fast as they could. There was a lot of blood coming out from the sheriff's arm. And a hole in the middle of the Gunslinger's chest wasn't a lesser matter. They hardly could carry both of them to the medical center, due to their severe wounds. The hospital for the Gunslinger, nevertheless, had to be paid by the Clan members, otherwise he'd still be lying on the ground.

- We can't give you a guarantee that they will live. The sheriff has lost a large amount of blood due to a damaged artery. As for the Gunslinger, if the bullet can't be removed, or if it pierced a lung or the heart, it's over for him- a doctor said to the sheriff's family and the Clan.  
>Days past slowly for the people of Nowhere. The sheriff's family prayed everyday for his recovery. In the medical center, the girl who teared for him never left; she has been at her fellow clan member's side for 8 days now, waiting him to open his eyes. She could be heard sobbing and crying from outside the room. Even if she ate and drank, she didn't sleep. Both factions were trying their best to not fall apart.<p>

* * *

><p>Then, at the ninth day, <em>the sheriff openend his eyes<em>. The first thing he asked to the nurse in charge, was about his family. If they were okay. Then, he realized something.

- OMFG, I KILLED THE BRAT- he shouted, really freaked out.

- He's alive, sheriff. He just hasn't wake up yet- said the nurse in turn. "There's a friend of him who has been in his room all this time".

- I see...- said the sheriff.

The pain on his arm was gone, and bandages covered the wound.

- I'm glad you finally woke up, my dearest!- said his wife who entered the room. Both shared a kiss and a deep hug. - How are you feeling?

- That brat... I wanna see him- said the sheriff, worried for the kid he almost killed. And indeed, when the family entered the room, the sheriff recognized the girl in the room as the one who shot at that guy who nobody liked. She had a open light brown duster over a white t-shirt and shorts that let more skin exposed than the established by the "local moral" (actually not showing, that is), short, light brown hair, almost blonde. Also immoral (women were supposed to use long hair). She had, even with a dessert's weather, a really white skin, with some freckles on her cheecks. Her eyes were of an unusual green color.

- My mother said you have been here since the very moment father and the Gunslinger got in here. You sure are a good girlfriend, lady- said the sheriff's daughter. The girl saw her. She was a few years younger than herself.

- You think we're a... do we look like a couple?- she blushed a little. Damn, she's cute.

- When he wake up, why don't you confess right away?- said the sheriff.

- I'll dare to say yer feelings fer him are quite obvious. Also, girls with short hair, just like yours, are his weakness.

- Who told you so?

- Himself_._ He also tought my daughter would look cuter with short hair. Brats nowadays...- said the sheriff, smiling at the sleeping Gunslinger.

- I see... well, it's kinda late now, huh?-

There was a minute of silence. The girl keep staring at the sleeping guy. "I heard the Major declared that you won the duel" said the fellow Outlaw. The girl didn't look at the sheriff.

- Sooo, no matter what happens,_ these are my last days at his side_. I'm waiting him to wake up to say my goodbyes. Then, if he doesn't die, he'll become a _card, just like the rest of us_. _And that will be the last thing we, the Outlaws, will ever know about him_-.

The sheriff saw her for a while. She not only knew exactly what was happening around her; but also that she couldn't do something about it. Nothing at all. So she wanted at least to stay with him until the very end.

- Young lady, it doesn't have to be this way- stated the sheriff's wife.

- Yeah? Excuse my "_delinquent_" language, but do me a favor and explain me just_ how the fuck_ can I do something to change the current situation...-

- He is not dead yet, and also he is still here with you. About these being the last days to his side, it doesn't really matter. You know how much time it takes to change a man's mind? The time you say those three words that moves mountains, destroys enemies and make us feel like we are in heaven: "I love you". There's nothing we can do about your special one's fate; but, you can choose how to spend them: as his loyal comrade, or his first love.

- _So you're telling me the power of love will actually work this time_? Sorry, but I'm really skeptical about how love works. And shit only does it in songs, comics and dreams, misstress. This is reality. I had lots of time and chances to tell him how I feel about him and wasted every single one of 'em. Now... _now it's late._

- _Late for what, Sam_?

Everyone in the room had their eyes on the boy who just woke up. His brown eyes were staring at the girl's green ones.

- Late... late for you to wake up. The sheriff woke up first.

- Oh, I see... wait, SAM, WHY ON CRAY ARE YOU HERE? HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE SLEPT? HOW AM I STILL ALIVE? I GOT SHOT IN MY... AND YOUUUUU, YA OLD _FUCK_, JUST IN WHAT KIND OF SHIT WERE YA THINKIN WHEN YA SHOT ME IN MY CHEST?- yelled the now pissed off Gunslinger. _*ok, fuck my attempt to write something serious and dramatic*_

- IT WAS A DUEL, YOU _FUCKING ASSHOLE._ AND I ALSO WERE ON THE VERGE OF DEATH BECAUSE OF YOUR SHOT. I LOST SO MUCH BLOOD I SAW _PINK ELEPHANTS,_ WEARING _SUITS _AND RIDING _FLYING KITTENS_ INTO THE SUNSET. 3/4 OF MY ARM ARE _BANDAGES_ NOW. I AM THE COOLEST MUMMY IN ALL NOWHERE- yelled back the sheriff, showing him his cool-ass bandages.

- HOW THE SHIT IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?-

- SAYS THE GUY WHO SURVIVED A HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN' BULLET IN HIS HEART.

- I'M JUST THE FUCKING BOSS, AIN'T I?

- SHUT UUUUUUUP! STOP SCREAMING SHIT AT EACH OTHER. IT'S A FUCKING HOSPITAL, GODDAMMIT- yelled the sheriff's nurse. - You two has just woke up, you shouldn't be screaming all around. And you, sheriff, shouldn't be walking yet. Please, come back to your room and rest. The same goes for you, young one; your wound could open again if you force yourself too much-. The sheriff left the room along his family and the nurse in charge.

- So... I guess we're alone- said Sam, nerviously.

- Yeah...- said the Gunslinger. - So... since when have you been here?- he asked.

- Since... ah, you'll think I'm creep if I told you...

- _Since that day, right?_

- Uh...

- I could hear your voice in the distance, all the time. _Were you crying?_

- Hey, I was worried, okay? I haven't meet another guy waking up after a shot like that... _*cough*_ or ever surviving one_._

- ... you like me- said the Gunslinger.

- Huh?! To like _you?_ Did the bullet made you more stupid that you were already?!- Sam went_ full tsundere_ there, that and her crimson red blush exposed her. Oh, you stupid, **stupid** sympathetic system.

- I could hear you, remember? You really are a huge pessimist. And about all those wasted chances you had... those were also mine, y'know?

- So you also...-

- Yup..._ kinda_-

- The fuck "kinda" means?-

- Means that I also have feelings for you... even before you began using short hair-

- So you do actually like girls with short hair?

- Also with green eyes and freckles. Extra points if everything's there with a personality and loyalty like yours.

Sam couldn't help about it but to blush again (_seriously, brain?)_

- So... nine days awake, huh? How does it feels?

- I see hear dead people saying this town is a beautiful "duwang".

- ... ya really need to sleep, Sam.

- Since I have seen you awake already, I think I could-

She just close her eyes for a while and instantly fell asleep. She looked so wasted, and her hair was a little messy. He gently kissed her head, falling asleep too. Three weeks after that, the sheriff and the Gunslinger could leave the hospital. But now, the conditions of the duel had to be accomplished. Nevertheless, the sheriff gave the Outlaws 24 hours to do whatever the hell they wanted, which didn't made a lot of people very happy. So they spent their last day with the Clan, not as the Dark Gunslingers , the Outlaws, but like a common group of friends. They _paid_ their drinks, _didn't shoot_ at stuff, actually _talked_ with each other, and had a _heart-warming evening_ dialoging about philosophical stuff, like why the toast always falls by the butter part (psst, it's the extra weight, my friend). Everything while _sober_. Everyone. Then, a brindis by a fellow clan member at the Outlaw's name took place.

- For the man who engaged a duel with the sheriff himself, _and almost got killed in the process_-

- Cheers!- His last hours were spent on Sam's room, doing ADULT STUFF _**'cause they were 21 and loved each other**_. For those who are more curious about that scene (that I will not write because you have literally OCEANS of porn online already), Sam was on top.

The next day, the entire Gunslinger clan were at the feet of a huge artifact, "The Path of Forgiveness". The ones who crosses the Path, trascends his actual body, and becomes a Vanguard card; but, in the process, most people loses indetermined memories. The young Outlaw felt like shit when he was told this, the idea of forgetting them, the Outlaws; the entire clan clan _or Sam_... he really feared to lose his precious memories. But there's nothing he could do. The sheriff won the duel as the honor says, and he had to accept his fate.

- ******** ******, you have lost the duel against the sheriff. And now, you and your allies will have to walk the Path of Forgiveness. It will lead you to somewhere you can find peace and forgive yourself for your doings. As you walk, you may forget one, two of all of the three aspects that makes the inhabitans of Nowhere who they are: yourself, your nest or what you dear. As long as you don't find forgiveness, those memories won't go back, and the Door will keep closed for you until then. Is that clear?- the Major said.

- Can I do a last thing?- asked ******.

- As you wish. He walked to where Sam was, and gave her a last kiss. She gave him a closed letter. "From the person who loves you the most. Don't throw away. I'll go whenever you are just to kick your balls if you do"

- I love you too, tsundere girl- said to her

- Who are you calling a tsundere, bastard?- said the girl, sobbing. Then, the time came, and the Outlaw walked the first trough the Path...

_The Path was a blurry and transparent tunnel, harmonious, peaceful__. A landscape could be seen. Blue sky and floating islands above the clouds. Below the Path, some clouds surounded snowy and beautiful mountains; strange but majestic creatures, like giant whales, were flying in that virgin sky__. The entire land was so... mistic. The Path leaded him to one of the floating islands; one full of green grass and a single, big tree. As he sat under it, hee began to feel sleepy. As he admired the beautiful Land of Forgiveness, he slowly fell asleep..._

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Somewhere in Japan...

- So, there's this legend about a certain unique clan... and there's only one copy of each unit in the world- said kid 1.

- Ya mean that one from those creepypastas on the web?- asked random kid 2.

- Yeah, it sure were spooky tales.

- Dude, those creepies are shit. Real unicorn shit; eaten by a coprophilic orc and shitted again.

- Well, I'm not saying they are not, but, I found something yesterday

- And that is...

- Somebody has one. A guy from Okinawa.

- You're suckin' me off.

- No, seriously. He even posted photos. The art is in fact a gunslinger guy. Black outfit and hair, and dark eyes; with a hat hiding part of his face. He looks as cool as hell.

- You need more time outside yer room, man.

- Oh, shut up.

- Well, did the card have a name?

- It only said Outlaw Gunslinger... but no name. It's weird, but it's really an original Vanguard card.

- No name, huh? Sounds kinda cool

- Well, I also found out something else. Prepare for the dissapointing time.

- Oh, c'mon...

- No, sorry. Actually, it's the most sorry-ass card in the world

- Say, what?

- Yup. The guy was all exited and all, but he used it, and the card only sat there, doing any shit else but fighting.

- I see...-

_Kid 1 and 2 soon realized there was better ways to waste their time, and soon left Vanguard._

* * *

><p><strong>-END OF PRELUDE. FOR THE BUDDHA'S SAKE, I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: You surely may wonder "what the hell is going on with all that Old West thing? who are those 'Dark Gunslingers' guys? WHERE'S AICHI? IS THIS EVEN VANGUARD?" Well, yes, it IS a Vanguard fic. I'm the sorry excuse of a fic writer who kinda sucks at writing stories (I actually draw stuff, like comics, as I try to escape from my not-manga style and develop my own), likes western films, and funny and/or cute jap toons. But, where did it all come from? Yes, it was a Vanguard dream. And yes, I was a very sorry-ass G2 card who resembled a gunslinger with relvolvers (two of 'em), a duster, bullet bells, cool boots, and a gorgeous HAT. Also, he was kinda cute. Really. Totally not like me, I'm more like a circus freak.  
>So, the cardfighter summoned me into the arena. And I literally just SAT THERE, IGNORING HIS COMMANDS AND STUFF WHILE POKING MY FRIGGIN' NOSE. After a few tsukkomis from my "owner", I got up, picked up one of my guns, but didn't shoot it; insted I THREW IT AT THE CARDFIGHTER. IT WAS A 326 DAMAGE, CRITICAL HIT FOR REN'S SAKE. So we won (by knock out), but he hated me so much, because the girl who gave it to him (her senpai, I guess) said "he's a nice guy and a powerful ally". "POWERFUL ALLY MY ASS".<br>So then, hope you enjoyed it, had a laugh, and if you're single, that you also find somebody to do adult stuff with.  
><strong>DEMO, OUT. SEE YOU NEXT TIME<strong> _*put on cool shades* *summons manly pink unicorn and rides to the sunset with the **Ode to Joy** backgrounds*_


	2. Card-kun

Normal day on the Sendou residence, when suddenly...

_*random Aichi appears in kitchen*_

-Emi, have you seen my phone?

-Nope, haven't. Why?

-I'm afraid_ HE_ could find it...

-SHITE- answered Emi, putting on an overly manly face while saying this and smashing the cupcakes she just made.

* * *

><p>Lying on Aichi's bed, Outlaw Gunslinger 'Card-kun', former G2 card, now sadistic 'friend', was reading Aichi's precious chats; currently those with 'Ren-kun :D'<p>

BLUE BUNNY HONEY. MUST COME. LOVES YOU, RED BUTT- Ok, nobody wants to know the rest of this...

- To 'Cute, little Emi, who seems to be my older sister, but she's actually not': SIS. LOST IN SUPERMARKET. I'M SCARED. HELP(~;O;)~

- From 'Misaki-san': Heard you scored 9 on math's finals, keep the good job, son! (?)-his mom?

Then, he stepped with the chats of a guy he knew. The chats of Toshiki Kai? The sole reading of that name made him sick.

- Uh... okay... I kinda hate this guy, but...- said the dude, to the outstanding amount of 534.223 total messagges-  
>After a while reading, he let out an insane laugh.<p>

- WHAT THE FUUUUUCK IS THIS? ARE THEY A COUPLE? THIS IS SO GAY

Then, he realized how hard his laugh was, when steps could be heard outside the room. With a few kicks, the phone's owner stepped in.

- HEY, THAT'S PRIVATE! said Aichi, red as a tomato, it seems.

Card-kun ignored him, and continued sneaking in Aichi's (not anymore) personal and private things? With a single arm in Aichi's face, he kept the bluenette's swings away from him. After a few seconds, looks like he found something really interesting.

-Nope, this is private- said suddenly, showing him photos of him and Toshiki Kai in a very suggestive gay mood, "with Kai-kun 3" was the album's name.

-YOU MONSTER. YOU'RE A MONSTER.

-Monster? That's how they call me now?- said Card-kun, with a dark smirk, while staring at the roof

-DON'T GO INTO DEEP THINKING, JUST GIMME MY PHONE BACK,YOU BIG IDIOT

The former Unit just ignored him again, and continued to sneak in Aichi's chats.

-Hey, what about this Kourin-san girl? Looking at your not-so-private-now chats, looks like you have some kinda crush on both Kai and Kourin but can't choose, huh?

-STOP IT, CARD-KUUUN. WHY YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?

-Well... SORRY FOR HAVING THIS ONLY WAY TO DRAG YOUR ATTENTION ONTO ME- yelled the ex-G2, bright red.

-Zed, you... wanted my attention?- Aichi asked, really surprised. That guy, who has only brought pain, missery and bullying since he became part of his life... could it be that, more that a sadistic bastard, he would actually be just a hardcore tsundere?  
>But then, Aichi noticed something: Zed's blush was gone. No, he *literally* took off his blush away. Looks like it was just some kind of kawaii stickers...<p>

- Actually, no way in hell I'd want that. Just needed more time to upload this to some famous youtuber's page for a "friend's most pathetic chat" contest. Don't worry, I'll share the first place reward with Emi, and she can share that part with you

CARD-KUN, YO BIG MOTHAFU-

* * *

><p><strong>THREE MONTHS AGO<strong>

Dark Gunslinger _, before being Blueberry's "friend", was actually a G2 card surrounded by mystery, and shitty creepypastas like "people die when it's killed by this card" or "that card will eat your soul in order to become a Kishin and spread madness all over the world" *REALLY*  
>The thing is, that some wise guy once posted on his Tumblr that he had this 'mysterious' card in his loser's hands. He also shared a photo of it. He just looked like a <em>BOSS<em>. In the post, he said that he was using it against a duel with his rival next week and that he'll post how strong that card was. But, the duel came, and after the losers saw the card's might, both of them posted in their loser's blogs the same thing:

_THIS CARD IS SHIIIIIT. DARK GUNSLINGER WHATEVER IS SHIT. HE WON'T FUCKIN' ATTACK, OR DEFEND, OR NOTHING. HE WILL LAY THERE, WATCHING THE DUEL WHILE POCKING HIS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING NOSE AS HE LAUGHS AT YOU. FUCK THE GUYS WHO MADE THIS CARD_

And so then, the golden age of unnamed Unit-based shitty creepypastas came to an end.

* * *

><p>But that's not it yet, otherwise some days ago I'd have to go to my grandma's house, and I <em>HATE<em> going outside, to the world in the surface. So a random day, by even more random and mysterious circumstances, the most lengendary (useless) G2 card was given by a guy who was actually selling toilet paper, to the most unthinkable person in Jap-land: yes, among all the losers with weird haircuts, Aichi Sendou had to be the chosen by destiny. _*REALLY?*_  
>So, after fangirl-ing for quite a while in front of an entire park (giving a damn about having everyone's watching him), he rushed to his home to show it to, like, EVERYONE HE KNEW. He was just too happy to believe HE, FROM EVERYONE, had this blessed piece of (CRAP) in his little, cute and girly hands.<br>Emi, meanwhile, was waiting for her brother in the kitchen, baking some cupcakes for the evening's telenovela. Suddenly, about 3 PM, Aichi literally went into he kitchen through the roof, and landing gracefully on the kitchen's table, preformed a matador-like JoJo pose flawlessy (with the sparkles, onomatopoeias and everything); dry ice everywhere, like a 80's star on stage. Emi was all like _"oh, good, another poor soul doomed in the black dephts of JoJo's fandom"_

- EMI, EMI, JUST LOOK AT THIS-. Black shades like a boss, threw Gambit-style his new possession to her. (Although, he was way surprised it actually worked like he imagined it)

Emi catched the card without actually looking at it (somehow), as a dramatical motion waved her hair and clothes.

- Is this... could it be...?- said Emi, surprised.

- YES, IT IS. IT'S THE...

- MOST SORRY-ASS CARD IN ALL VANGUARD. AICHI, H-HOW DID YOU..?

- A guy gave it to me when I was- Wait, sorry-ass? This card?

Aichi's 80's dry ice, shades and non-described cape just poofed in air. Now he was a just a bluenette standing in a over-dramatical "my entire life was a lie!" pose.

- Why the surprise, brother? I thought you already knew about that lame card. Say, according to that post on the Fanguard's tumblr, it does't even attacks.

Aichi saw his entire journey back home in front of his eyes. His happiness could be compared to a sparkling panda cub surfing on a hotdog in a pink sea made of LSD. But then, Emi had to ignite the ocean, burning the panda and the hotdog to death. Poor hotdog, he was so young and full of dreams. Aichi felt so bad for the hotdog. EVERYONE READING THIS, HAIL THE HOTDOG. Fuck you, Emi. You heartless bitch :c

-I-I will make make it strong. - You're what? Aichi, it's a card. Do you even-

- I will... and we will be friends with the spirit whitin this card, and then, we'll fight side by side as mates and you'll see, Emi, you'll see... - said Aichi, with a creepy as hell face on.

- Aichi, you really can be weird, sometimes...

* * *

><p>For many days, the bluenette gave homo love to 'Card-kun', who gave 0 fucks about Aichi's efforts to make him become an useful G(ay)2 unit. For many days, he looked like a creep talking to a card. The fact that was a Vanguard card made that even creepier. But then one day, while Aichi was saying gay things in his room, the card started to glow. Aichi was all freaked out and screaming like a bitch, scared as hell like any one of you would be (maybe without the bitch-screaming part)<p>

The bluenette cried for help as manly and loud as he could. Almost instantly, Emi entered Aichi's room preforming an exquisite flip, wooden bat at hand.

- WHO'S THE BASTARD BULLYING THE BLUE-HAIRED MAIDEN, YOU IDIOTS

- YOU'RE THE BASTARD BULLYING THE BLUE-HAIRED MAIDEN, YOU STUPID LITTLE SISTER- yelled Aichi, embarrased as he realized he didn't sounded manly enough to not sound like a girl. Not at all.

- It's the card. It's glowing

-What are you talking a- Emi stared at the card, completely white. "T-t-the c-card is glowing". Even Emi is scared...

- Well, uhh... what do we do?- asked Emi, her swing max charged if something suddenly happen

- If h-h-homo love started this, t-then... THEN, HOMO LOVE IS THE ANSWER- shouted Aichi, really confident of his idea, as he dramatically pointed at the glowing thing.

- That's like, the worst idea you've ever had, brother...

- OBJECTION- said someone hitting the wall instead of a trial podium.

- KAI-KUN- said Aichi, just like the fangirl he is. Wait, doesn't it mean Kai heard his girly scream?

- I was at my house, when I heard a maiden screaming in panic, crying for someone to help her. The screaming's source was somewhere around this sector, so I ran here (yup, seems like he did). Then I saw a glowing from Aichi's room, so I thought the maiden could be him, so I came in. Also, have you noticed there's a hole in your kitchen's roof? (yes, that hole stills right there)

- I think that card reacted to Aichi's homo feels, but whatever it is, it's only halfway complete. Sendou Aichi- said Kai, pointing at the bluenette- keep giving that thing homo love!

- And what if something that want to hurt us comes out?- said Emi, obviously worried.

- You have a bat in your hands, don't you?- replied Kai, confident in Emi's strength as he saw the swing bar above her head fully charged. She smiled, holding the bat harder than before. So then, everyone's hopes where in Aichi's homo feelings, as he became all shy and stuff about giving homo love to someone in front of his little sister and Kai.

- I-I can't do it. To give h-h-homo love to that card i-in front of you...- said the blue puppy, as he turned bright red.

- We understand, Aichi- said a female voice, stepping hard against the floor. Kourin, ladies and gentlemen, has arrived the party. - Sorry if I'm late. Some brown-haired _idiot_ threw a shovel at me in front of your house. Also, have you realized there's a hole in your kitchen's roof?-

"We really need to fix that thing" Aichi said to himself.

She and Kai shared a fierce glance. "Just who the fuck do you think you are, Toshiki Kai? Aichi is all mine. Mine and mine only" said her's, as Kai's replied: _"I'm the Toshi-nator, you raggedy little shit; you thought the one who make Aichi wet with its sole prensence was you? It was me, Kai!"_. As the glare duel ended in draw, Kourin continued.

- Everyone, please, this is something Aichi must do by himself- said in a stern voice.

So the three of them tried to left the room at the same time at once, but failed because the door was not wide enough and they fell on their backs as they felt as dumb as the Three Stooges. Emi stood up really quickly, and stepped on both Kai and Kourin. Emi saw at them with a reaaally creepy sight. "You scared the shit out of me, you bastards. Don't you EVER dare to appear like that, or else you're dead" said her eyes.

* * *

><p>As they left the room (succefully), Aichi, even if he was scared, he sat on his bed once again, and began to speak at his glowing card.<p>

- Card-kun, you... The card shoot a purple beam towards the sky, destroying most of Aichi's room's. The guys entered the room because of the burst that scared them to death. Then, they saw the card shooting that dark energy.

- AICHI, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING- screamed Kourin.

- AICHI, GET OUTTA THERE, NOW- said Kai.

- WHO ON EARTH IS PLAYING MUSIC BACKGROUNDS- realized Emi.

Then, a man, about 19-21, with a cool black western-like outfit and hat, came out from the beam, as the card stopped to shoot that energy. He was too weak and dizzy to be on foot, and he fell deathweight. The room was reconstructed from scratch. The 4 kids were wondering what the hell happened, and WHAT were they gonna do about the guy lying on the ground.  
>Aichi had a thought; he could be the Card's Spirit. He was a little scared of what would happen to him if he use PsyQualia, so he tried to wake him off.<p>

- Aichi, are you and idiot? Stay away from him!- said Kourin lowly enough to not wake the guy.

- I'll be fine, Kourin-san; just stay away

- YOU STAY AWAY- yelled Kourin.

_Wait, did she just-_

In a blink, the man in black was aiming a gun at Aichi's head. Blueberry saw his eyes; and began to tear in fear. Emi, Kai and Kourin feared for Aichi's life, as the guy had his finger on the trigger.

- I will only ask this once. Who among you... did summon me?- said the man, in a calm mood.

- I-I-I summoned y-you. P-please, fo-forgive u-us...- Aichi was so scared he was about to cry. The grim look, those sharp eyes that seemed so full of hatred and evilness, and the gun pointing at his left eye was too much for him. But then, abruptly, he took of his hat off, and sat on the bed, really pissed off, as he scratched his head with the gun's cannon. Staring at Aichi, he said:

- So you were the asshole who was saying all kind of homo shit to me for 3 WEEKS now? Man, you're goddamn annoying. Say, do you ever shut up? Geez, kid. All you had to do was to cast me, although not like that nerd who tried to look all epic and cool and stuff. Do that and I'll punch you in the face.

- Huh?- said the quartet, surprised by the change of mood all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>After everyone calmed down, and the ex-Unit regained full concience, the room was filled with wonderings about what just happened.<p>

- H-Hey, I have a question- said Emi.

- Talk- the gunslinger didn't even saw her.

- THE HECK WE'RE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID ALL THAT STUFF- Emi yelled at him.

- Oh, the beam stuff... I thought it was going to be fun- said the guy as he gave a warm smile to everyone.

- ARE YOU NUTS- Kourin wanted to kill him.

- Yes. Next question- answered the gunslinger.

- Ah... first of all, I want to thank you for rebuilding my friend's room. But also, I think you're a demon, and I'd want you to leave our world before you break the balance.

- I'm not a demon, it was my hatred for all the homo things the bluenette said to me. I mean, it was cute and felt nice and all, but after 3 weeks... not anymore. Also, he fainted. Indeed, Aichi was lying on the ground. Emi began to slap him in order to awake him up.

- So, uh... you're not burning Earth to the core nor raping virgins, right?- said Kourin.

- What kind of twisted freak would ever think about doing that on a new planet?

- New planet...?- Kai was confused

- Ah, he must be from Cray!- said Emi, yet slaping Aichi.

- Well, he was a card about 10 minutes ago. It makes sense- explained Kourin.

- So, you know about Cray. Well, I supposed by your haircuts, and the fainted bluenette who screamed like a bitch, that you play Vanguard, rigth?

"_Such crap hints..._" thought everyone .

- Well, since the three months I've been on Earth, none of my owners could break the card's seal; so I kinda owe the fainted kid a big one, and also to you guys. Thanks. Also, sorry for scaring you.

- Do it again and I'll slice your throat and club you to death- Emi smiled at him. Everyone stared at her, scared of her having such thoughts. For a moment or two, the man with the gun saw the eyes of a killer in her.  
>Then, Aichi woke up. And sniffed a strange smell in the air.<p>

- Uh... something's burning?-

- TODAY'S LUNCH- Emi gasped (is that even a word?), rushing outside the room.

Kourin and Kai followed her, just in case there's a fire.

* * *

><p><em>So then, this new guy and Aichi are all alone, huh?<em>

- L-looks like... like w-we are all alone, h-huh?- Blueberry was nervious, the strange 20 years old guy was staring at him with sweet eyes, like an older brother, or something else...?

- Uh, what if we, like, introduce to each other?- the young adult clapped his hands happily

- Oh... uhhm... s-sounds cool- Everyone, it's better if we forget about whatever Aichi was thinking before the card suggested a mutual introduction.

- Ok, then. But first, let's go downstairs and help the others prevent this house become a giant bonfire- said the man as he petted Aichi's head a little.

- Y-YES- the bluenette happily said. And both of them rushed to the kitchen.

_[From downstairs] (i wanted to make the next scene feel like an static scene of Aichi's room, so that's why I changed the structure)_

Emi: (freaked out) FORGET LUNCH, THE ENTIRE OVEN IS ON FIRE

Kai: (laughing) I'LL BRING SOME WATER

Emi: BATHROOM IS NEXT DOOR, HURRY

Kourin: I feel kinda dizzy (falls to the ground)

Aichi: (as he and the card-guy enter the room) KOURIN-SAN

Card-kun: (laughing) OPEN THE DOORS AND WINDOWS, THERE'S TOO MUCH SMOKE

Kai: (throws water eyes closed and accidentally on Aichi) Aichi, I'm sorry!

Aichi: Owww, now I'm all wet, Kai-kun!

Emi: (bitch-slaps Kai) YOU ASSHOLE, GO BRING MORE WATER

Card-kun: (laughing) Ok, I'll help you, let's go!

"_A new member, Card-kun, has joined the party_"

End of chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>SO, GUYS;<strong> I'm really hope you liked this one. As I said in the prelude, I actually draw, and just lately began to write stuff, so I kinda have a long way to go. About any mistake with my English, I actually speak Spanish, so please don't kill me if I did.  
>Also, remember Nowhere, the town from chapter 0? It will appear and have an important role im the story.<br>Constructive critisism is always welcome. As for Card-kun, I have plans for him. AND, to finish this, I'm not really sure about the ships; say, I like both Kourin x Aichi and KaiChi, so I think it'll be decided on the march.  
>About updates, I'm kinda lazy (sorry, but JoJo and Vanguard's callings are strong), BUT, I'm already working on the next chapter. It won't take too long (or I hope so) :D<p>

**SEE YA! *smoke bomb***


	3. The Man with the Card, part 1

**FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT I TOTALLY _DON'T OWN VANGUARD_. **

**IF I DID, IT WOULD BE A WESTERN ANIME ABOUT THE MOST SORRY-ASS OUTLAWS IN THE OLD WEST :v**

* * *

><p>It was a warm Friday at school.<p>

The class was about to finish, and the students started the talking.

As every day, Aichi Sendou spends his last minutes of the class in silence. He was waiting patiently for the clock to ring, staring at the window.

- Yo, Aichi! - Naoki interrupted his peace

- Oh, Naoki, I didn't see you there- Aichi replied, with a wry smile.

- You look kinda absent. Is somethin' wrong?

- Oh, no. Everything's cool.

- Dude, I'm pretty sure there's something troubling you

- Really, I'm fine...-

- REAAAAAAAALLY everythin' cool, _brah?_ - Naoki had his cheek on Aichi's with eyes wide open and creepy eyes.

- N-Naoki, y-you're too close. And I told you, I'm fine! - Aichi was both embarrassed and scared

- Okay, see you... tomorrow! - Naoki snapped his fingers, and the doll bell ringed, as someone screamed through the speakers _"ALRIIIIIIIIIGHT, I'M SICK OF YOUUUUUU. GO HOME ALREADYYYY"_. Someone broke a window, and soon after the class saw a mic flying down. Both Naoki and Aichi were laughing so hard.

- That was... cool, Naoki. Did you know when the doll bell would ring?

- No, actually that was coolest casualty ever. Also the guy screaming, that was so funny!

- Yeah! It was so-

_Wait._ Aichi could swear he heard that voice already somewhere. It belonged to a man he already knows. _The voice of a psychopath_. He was pale white when he realized who was behind this.

- Aichi...- Naoki saw his friend scared enough to make him worry.

* * *

><p>Someone kicked the door wide open; a dude in his 20's entered the room. Aichi stared at him with a "not this shit again" face on.<p>

- Sendou, I've come to pick you up. _Gay Toshiki_ is waiting in the front door, so we're going the other way.

- Card-kun, you shouldn't have to...

- Throw the mic at the window? Sneak into your school? _Kill the guard who spotted me?_

- YOU WHAT? - Aichi really freaked out. Naoki was behind Aichi against his pride.

- Nah, just kiddin'. No quest, no guns, remember? Also, there's no guards here, what's with your school security, guys? - Card-kun smiled at them.

- Hey, mister. A-are you Aichi's friend? - Naoki asked, still hiding behind Aichi. He himself was tough, but that guy gave him shivers down his spine.

- Uh, yeah, I think. And you must be _Naoki Ishida_, right? Aichi told me about you. Hey, Blueberry, let's go. I don't wanna see Toshiki's face.

- Blueberry? - Both Aichi and Naoki stared at him

- Look, if we do this... *grabs Aichi's cheeks* he really looks like a soft blueberry, see?

- I-its true...- Naoki gasped, surprised.

Aichi covered his red face. "I'm being humiliated in front of my friend..."

- I... I also wanna do it! - Naoki said, as he felt Aichi's cheeks.

"I'M BEING HUMILLIATED _BY MY FRIEND_..." Aichi said to himself. He was bright red.

* * *

><p>As Naoki's face was sparkling as he petted Aichi's cheeks, Card-kun reached the window, and stared at someone outside, with hatred all over him. He was staring at Kai, who indeed was waiting for him at the front door. Miwa was also there; he was telling something to Kai, but he ignored his friend. He was busy writing something on a sign. As he finished, Kai showed it to Card-kun. <em>"STAY AWAY FROM AICHI, YOU GUNSLINGER FREAK"<em>. Card-kun pulled his middle finger at him, swingin' it like a snake's head, and slowly closed the window.

With Naoki satisfied_ (and Aichi's dignity as a human being gone)_, the trio walked his way outside. For Aichi's sake, Card-kun had to meet with Kai in order to achieve some good karma; and also, he managed to smile at the duo, as he always does _*coughs* __when Kai isn't around. _

Both Miwa and Aichi sighed in relief.

- Sooo... let's go, then!- said Miwa, cheerful as always.

It seemed like nothing could go wrong, _BUT..._

- You're always smiling. Cut it up; it's creepy- said Kai in a harsh tone.

_*Oh, shite*_

- And why don't you start doing so, Toshiki? Aichi told me he thinks your smile is warm and cute or something...- replied Card-kun, smiling at him

- _S-SHUT UP, DON'T GO SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT, YOU BULLY- _Aichi yelled, bright red. This made Kai blush a little. "_His tsundere mode is so cute..." _he thought; he was kinda red as well.

The walk wasn't that awkward, considering two of the group actually wanted to kill each other.

- So, '_Card-kun'_, I never heard of you before. Are you Aichi's friend? Kai seems to hate you, so...- Miwa broke the silence.

- An _awful_ one, yes. And Toshiki hates everyone, anyway- said the ex-Unit.

- And, the name 'Card-kun' goes for...

- It's a long story, actually. I'd prefer to talk about it when we get _there._

* * *

><p><strong>TWO MONTHS AGO<strong>

Card-kun has been living for a whole month on Aichi's house. He gets along quite well with the family; even if Shizuka, Aichi's mom, was a little hesitant about letting a stranger live on their home. The only bad thing about him, was his cruelty against Blueberry. He made of him his prey, and bullied him everytime he could; like that time when he uploaded his chats with him to the Internet, or the time he blocked Aichi's door with a chair and told them _'that's what happens to naughty boys'_. This began to bother Kai. To have someone molesting his mate really pissed him off. He couldn't stand Aichi being bullied in his own house. The things he did to his friend, even if he never laid a hand on Aichi, was hurting him. And hurting him bad. His smile was becoming cold, and his eyes seemed sad again. Just like before he met Vanguard.

Kai had his doubts about the card and why he was sealed into one. And those eyes... they were really scary.

- Could it be... that he actually is preying on Aichi?- Kai wondered.

Card-kun was not a cool guy at all. He was lazy, sweary and hostile. And the fact that the card didn't have his name on it just made him wonder what kind of person he was before Aichi summoned him. Kai was Aichi's friend, and he won't let his friend alone. He had to face Card-kun.

* * *

><p>A random thursday after school, his way home, Kai saw something that gave him shivers. Some guys were teasing Aichi, and hitting him really hard. Kai overflowed in anger; he didn't hesitated, as he rushed against the bullies. He punched one of them in the face and made him fall to the ground.<p>

- Kai-kun!- cried Aichi, as he covered his face on his chest. Kai couldn't help but to embrace him. His eyes were so sad... Kai was about to explode. He already has seen Aichi really down, but seeing him crying was just too much. Nevertheless, it was a 5 vs 1 fight, and he had no chance of winning. So, he used his back to protect his friend from the bullies. The attacks didn't ceased, and Kai was about to fell apart; those bullies had no mercy, and it was obvious they won't hesitate to beat both of them to a pulp. Those were the longest 10 minutes of their lives. He could hear one or two ribs broke because of the beating.

-Man, this is boring. Just let's go and leave the couple do gay stuff- said one of them. The rest of them agreed, and left them alone, while making fun of them. Kai was panting so bad. He could barely breathe.

- K-Kai... KAI-KUUN- Aichi hugged him like he never did, as he began to cry. The bluenette could hear Kai's heart beating like crazy. Those bullies... they had no mercy at all. This made him wonder..._ What would be done to him if Kai hasn't shown up?_

With all his stregth, Aichi helped Kai to walk to his house, as Blueberry realized that Kai was heavier than he looked.

Meanwhile, at the Sendou residence, Shizuka carried water and a towel to the living room, really worried. Laying in the ground, Card-kun was panting.

-Aichi... Kai... _something happened to them_- said the Unit.

* * *

><p>About 6 PM, Kai and Aichi arrived to the Sendou residence. They looked really bad; Aichi's face and clothes were all messed up, and covered im dust. Kai's forehead was bleeding, and could barely stand up.<p>

-A-AICHI, KAI, WHAT...- Aichi's mom was shocked. His son and best friend in that state... just what happened...?

Someone was rushing downstairs, and hugged Aichi. It was Emi. She was tearing.

- Aichi... I called Card Capital and you and Kai weren't there! I WAS SO WORRIED!- Emi holded Aichi even stronger than before.

- E-Emi, stop, you're going to break me- said Aichi, trying to pull his sister away. Kai smiled at the scene, and somehow, he felt lonely. He had no one waiting for him at home, as he has been living all by himself for a long time now. _But he felt happy for Aichi_. His family was giving him the support he needed. And he somehow, was part of that family. He would support Aichi no matter what.

Then, another member showed up. His face expressed both surprise and a deep anger, as he saw Aichi and his friend that hurt.

-Who... was it? Who did this to you, guys?- Card-kun said, supressing his feelings as much as he could.

- Did you... take part on... this?- Kai was so hurt he could barely speak.

- KAI, I'M TOTALLY NOT JOKING. WHO. DID THIS?- shouted Card-kun, hitting the wall beside him.

- M-maybe... maybe I know those who did this... but first, Kai-kun is really hurt right now. We need an ambulance- said Aichi, as he saw Kai about to pass away.

Aichi and Card-kun helped Kai get inside house, and left him rest in the sofa; as Shizuka called an ambulance. Emi could only see how worried was Aichi for his friend.

- Aichi, tell me everything. From the beginning- said Shizuka, now that everyone were calmed now.

- T-this started about a month now. They just insulted me, b-but... t-they never beated me before...- said Aichi, tears rushing down his face.

- A month ago?- said Kai. This meant... that Aichi's mood wasn't because of Card-kun

- Y-yeah. I never met them before, they just chased me everytime I was alone. I could defend myself... I'm so weak to do so...

Aichi began to tear, and Emi hugged him. It usually helps him to calm down. But it wasn't working at all. This time Aichi really felt like dying, and just a hug won't do much good now.

- I'm calling the school's principal. I want those kids expelled or in jail, as far from you as possible- said his mother in a serious tone.

- No...- said Card-kun

- No?! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO MY CHILD?

- Mom... let him talk, please- said Aichi

- Son, I... okay. You have a solution, right? Talk- Shizuka sighed. Kai stared at him.

- They hurt Aichi really bad. AND, Kai was beated to a pulp. They already have Aichi marked as their prey, and we already know what they are capable of.

- So what?- said Kai

- Emi, y'know where Aichi's school is, right? I need you to show me. I have my ways to deal with assholes like that. This will be my way to say _thanks._

* * *

><p>Finally, the ambulance came, and the medical team took Kai to the hospital. Aichi and Card-kun went with Kai inside the ambulance. Aichi was sobbing, and telling his friend everything was fine and this was nothing compared to being burned alive<p>

- Aichi, _I'm not dying yet_; and being burned alive totally hurts more than a 10 minutes beat-up.

- Someone turned you into a torch?- Card-kun said, impressed.

- Into a blue one, yeah. God, the only thing that made me endure the pain was realizing_ how good I smelled- _said Kai in a (kinda) playful tone. This made Aichi smile and cheer up a little, considering he was about to cry a while ago. Card-kun holded a laugh for respect to Kai and his actual condition.

- Well, if we're talking about near-death experiences, I'd like to say that you, gentlemen, are in prescence of a man who survived a shot in his chest- said Card-kun, dandy voice at service.

- _You're kidding- _said both Aichi and Kai.

Card-kun opened his shirt and revealed a circular scar in the middle of his chest. The wound seemed deep, and some costures could be apreciatted.

- Holy cow! Just how did you get shot there?

- Well, I... - Card-kun tried to recall what happened, but, _there was a white space_. He actually discovered the scar the first time he took a shower at Aichi's house. Somehow, he felt down; like someone took something from inside his memories, and this made him feel bad.

- I... can't remember... - the Unit said, in a sad tone. Kai and Aichi stared at him. In two months knowing him, that was the first time they saw him depressed.

As they arrived the hospital, Kai was internated as a medical urgence; Aichi waited for him an entire night, and Card-kun, since the night had already come (and the crushing fact he doesn't know a single inch outside the Sendou Residence), he waited along with him.

* * *

><p>*<em>comedy time*<em>

- So, you seem very close to Kai, Aichi- said suddenly the Unit.

- Yeah, we are. We've been through so much together, and because of that, is that I consider him my...

- _Are you a couple?_

_- E-EEEEEEEEEH? _N-NO, IT'S JUST WE DO NO-HOMO THINGS, A-AND IT'S NOT LIKE H-HE...

- I'm not homophobic, Aichi; I understand if you and Kai are gay at all. It's your life, after all, do what you want.

- W-WE ARE NOT A COUPLE,_ AND I LIKE KO-_ I LIKE A GIRL ALREADY.

- Say, you're into incest, then? Are you a sis-con? - said the Unit, because the only girl he could think of was Emi.

- HELL NO.

- Aichi... admit it, you like Kai. There's nothing wrong about it

- I DON'T LIKE HIM, GODDAMIT

- Aichi, dude, keep your voice down; it's an hospital, _there's a lot of people staring at us now, ya see?_

Aichi realized his (girly) tsukkomis dragged everyone's attention onto him, thing that embarrassed him QUITE A LOT.

- I'M NOT GAY- yelled him, as he hidded is bright red face behind Card-kun's coat.

* * *

><p><strong>SAME NIGHT, 0:57; OUTSIDE KAI'S ROOM<strong>

Both guys haven't sleep for an entire night, and the fact there's made the hallways of the hospital look like a survival horror stage. So, to hide the fact that he were scared as hell (as much as Aichi was), Card-kun began to talk.

- Aichi... I used to like someone as you do, too. I was really in love with that person, he was a cool guy, nice, gentle, and Totally not like me; I'm more like horse shit. We always talked about stuff like how did Earth looks like, why the sky is blue, and why does the toast fall by the butter's side...

- It's the extra weight on it.

- OH, FER FUCK'S SAKE, AICHI- The Unit's shout echoed all over the hospital _reeeeeally_ creepy, so much the frost in fear. Card-kun's senses were focused in the hospital's hallways. Aichi almost fainted. So, after a while, the calmed down, and continued talking.

- But... you said you were 21, I thought you already know about it - said Aichi. Card-kun stared at him for a while, he sighed and began to pet his head.

- _Yeah, I'm kinda dumb, but nevermind._ The thing is, I started to like him, but I never told him how I felt; and so, one day he left town, and I never saw him again; but what made me feel like shit, was the letter he wrote for me, saying that _he liked me too_, but he couldn't take me with him, because he always thought I didn't...

-_ Ow.._.

- You have to make your mind, little man. Kai is not gonna be here forever; and, if you feel something for him, you better start thinking about how to tell him so, otherwise you're going to regret it forever.

- But... I don't like him, I mean, it won't be bad if he likes me, but... ahh... you know, it's...

- Oh, stop being a drama queen, you blue-haired _bitch_. You don't have to tell him so directly, what about a gay love letter? Or a gay note? Or a gay...?

- Can you stop saying gay, please? It's annoying; and aren't you gay, too?

- I'm more of a pansexual, actually, so...

- Oh... nevermind

- But you get my point, do ya?

- The thing is... is that I... already, uh, tried... a-and... - Aichi began to sweat.

- Did he rejected you already?- said Card-kun, like a death sentence. Aichi felt an anvil landing in his face, as his new friend said that.

- .._. he friendzoned me... - _a depressing aura surrounded the bluenette, as he sat fetal-style.

_(Two months before the Unit arrival, Aichi finally ate up his shyness and confessed his feeling for Kai from his very bottom of his shota heart, but... he prefered to stay as friends, because their frinedship was something really important to him, and wanted to enjoy it even more)._

The awkwardest of silences took place. Aichi stared the floor. Card-kun stared Aichi. _That was pathetic as hell. _"If there's a monster, please, _come out and eat me_", thought Aichi.

- So... that other girl, the green-eyed blonde, what about her?

- Oh, you mean Kourin-san?

- I see, I never asked for her name, actually, that's a cute one! So, what about her? Everytime she comes to your house, seems like she wants nothing but your attention, hehehe... _Really, she's pretty obvious._

_- _I see... well, about that...

- No, Aichi, please-

- I...

- _Don't..._

- Kourin already...

- Please tell me you didn't-

- I'm sorry, but-

- Aichi, if you did what I think you did, I'm swear I'm gonna-

- _I friendzoned her__ - _said the shota as fast as he could. The depressing aura around Aichi now was visible.

- OOOOHHHH, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF... FRIENDZONED FRIENDZONER-

- B-but, I wanted to enjoy our actual relationship! She's really an awesome friend and-

- Aichi, listen to what you said.

- That I wanted to enj-? _crap... It's exactly what Kai-kun said to me, right?_

_- _Yup, it is. So, those chats were from before _that_ happened, right?

- Yeah... that's why my chats with Kai-kun were so gay and those with Kourin-san so fluffy...

- Dude, so you haven't talked to them since then?

- I-IT'S EMBARRASSING

- Aichi, you're hopeless...- said the Unit, and kissed Aichi's forehead.

- E-eeeh... what was that, just now...- Aichi was flustered and crimson red, as he touched his kissed forehead.

- Sorry, being sleepy gets me in a homo mood... we should sleep...

- B-but, the hallways are creepy, what if some shota-eater monster shows up!?- mumbled Aichi

* * *

><p>Suddenly, someone's steps echoed deeply through the hallway; they were approaching their current location.<p>

- A-Aichi, behind me, now- said Card-kun, as he drew a hunting knife from his coat, and pointed it to the dark. Even if Earth seemed like a peaceful place, he could remember his homo crush saying this planet has his dark side: Monsters who hide in darkness. Under the bed, on the closets, behind the bathroom's door... now it seems the stories were true, after all. He holded the knife with all his strenght, while Aichi stared at the darkness that lied in the depths of the hallway. A shadow steped forward in the dark; the Unit was sweating cold.

- GO ANY FURTHER AND I'LL STAB YOU IN THE FACE

- NO, PLEASE, I'M JUST A NURSE, THE PATIENT HERE CALLED FOR ME- the shadow said in panic. As it came closer, a young nurse in her 20's showed up, raising her hands to convince the man pointing he with a knive she was harmless.

- Is the patient a guy called Toshiki Kai?- asked Aichi.

- Yes, he is. Anyway, why are you outside a patient's room at this time?- pointed the nurse.

- We were worried about our friend. He was beated to a pulp by some bad people...- said Aichi, watching the door Kai was behind.

- _You_ were worried about your friend. I came because I like hospitals. They smell good- replied Card-kun.

The nurse and Aichi stared at him for a while, with a "u wot m8" face on.

- Well, if you put down that knife and give it to me, you can step in and see your friend.

Card-kun (against his will) handed the knife to the nurse, and the trio entered the brunette's room. Aichi gasped as he saw his friend's state. He had his forehead bandaged, his left cheek was patched, his breathing was heavy. He was conected to a machine, it showed Kai's pulse, breathing rhythm and maybe other stuff.

- His rib cage has recieved several damage; 6 splintered ribs, two broken; one of them was close to pierce his lung. The doctor and I were amazed to find out he kept himself conscious all the way up here. Looks like your friend is a very strong one, guys.

- _Kai-kun...- _murmured Aichi, sobbing.

- Ai...chi...?- said Kai, he could barely speak.

- KAI-KUN- cried the bluenette, as he ran to his side. Kai petted Aichi's head, as the shota repeated his name and blaming himself for what happened. The brunette tried his best to not cry, too; Aichi would think he was more weak than he is already, _and also crying would hurt because of the damaged ribs. _

Card-kun watched the scene; it was so gay, but, it was also warm and cute, and somehow... _familiar, exactly like a déjà vu. _Not long ago, he could swear he was in Kai's palce, and someone else in Aichi's. But, all he could remember was it was a girl, who had been many days without sleep beside him, waiting for him to wake up. All about that person saved in Card-kun's memories were her sweet voice but rude attitude.

- Excuse me if this sounds rude, mister, but, am I the only one who thinks this is both gay and cute in equal proportions?- asked the nurse, touched by the scene before them.

- Yeah... yeah, it is...- replied Card-kun, kind of nostalgic. The scene really touched him deep inside his heart. The memories of his first love, and those of the girl... all in one place. Aichi and Kai... could really help him to unlock his memories? Everyday he is with them, they remind him of past memories about himself, about that girl, some guys he used to hang out with... and that town in Cray, in the middle of a dessert; accesible to anyone tired of their current life, a peaceful place with beautiful and warm nights, nice people and good economy and medical system...

- Miss, I think they'd like some time alone. So, how about sharing a drink or something?

- I'd like to stay but, I think we're not violinists. There's coffee and cake in my superior's office; one of my workmates celebrated her birthday and so...- said the nurse.

- Sounds good- replied Card-kun; and both of them left the no-homo (not) couple alone in the room doing fluffy stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY, 7:30 AM<strong>

The doctor entered the hospital, greeted the receptionist, and took the stairs to the 2th floor, as every morning. Even is he was 60, some stairs wouldn't stop him. The white walls of the hallway made him feel welcome; the hospital was the doctor's second home. Through the hallway's windows, a blue sky adorned with white clouds reflecting sunlight could be seen. He smiled at the landscape.

He arrived his office, and opened the door. In the stretcher, an unknown guy was sleeping. In his desk, his fellow nurse was holding a hunting knife; with no blood, fortunately. The doctor sneaked to his archives, took the folder with the name "Kai, Toshiki" on it. Quietly, he closed the door.

He took the elevator to the 4th floor, were his patient awaited. Inside, a blonde girl and a redhead boy were talking about his patient. The elevator stopped in the 3rd floor for a woman in yellow. Then it proceeded to the next one.

The trio arrived Kai's room. It had 9 empty beds; Kai's was beside the window. As they reached the brunette's bed, they saw Kai and Aichi cuddling in the same bed. They had their clothes on, at least_ (sorry, girls). Talking about embarrassing scenes..._

- Kourin, wanna eat something? I'll pay. We can tell Aichi _about it _later...- said the redhead.

- Yeah, let's get out of here- replied the blonde.

The two boys closed the door behind them. Then, the doctor snapped his fingers and the no-homos woke up.

- A-ah, doctor, it's morning already?- said Kai, rubbing his left eye.

- T-THIS IS TOTALLY NOT WHAT IT SEEMS, I'M NOT GAY- yelled Aichi. In a blink, he put on his shoes and left the room almost at the speed of sound.

- Is he always that shy?- asked the doctor.

- He really can be like a school girl sometimes, but he's a nice guy- replied Kai, smiling at himself.

- So then, let's check those broken ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>-END OF PART 1-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NT: MUCH WORDS. VERY DRAMA. SUCH CRAP COMEDY. HOLY MOTHER-FUCKING <em>WOW<em>.**

**Also, while reading ch. 2, I realized how much I suck going full comedy; so I guess I'll keep the atmosphere of chapter 0.**

**And about that "part 1" thing, yeah; the original chapter was too long and stuff (ALMOST 9K WORDS GODDAMIT), so I had to split in in two. Although, wanna know what Ren and Kourin are up to? Where's _there?_ WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. AND AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING.**


	4. The Man with the Card, pt 2

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL**

Ren was so happy he was sparkling, singing "OTP, OTP", and acting like a 5 years (as usual). But, Kourin was somehow sad. She had a crush on Aichi, she even confessed to him; but she was left indefinitely friendzoned. And now, she saw his blue puppy sleeping in the same bed with Gay Toshiki.

- Kourin, feeling bad? - pointed Ren, pocking her friend's cheek.

- Hey, quit it. And, *sigh*, it's Aichi; you saw him, so happy in Kai's arms... what does he have that I don't?

_- A penis?_

- EWW, don't you say it like that!

- But what else can be? If it's his gravity-defying hair, then lots of assholes would be in the homo-crush list, right?

- Ok, never mind; you're too stupid to understand a girl's heart…

Ren stared at her for a while. Kourin wasn't in her tsundere mode… she really was hurt by that scene. Even if Aichi had a small crush on her, and always screamed "I'm not gay", Kai has always been in the first place in Blueberry's heart, and Kourin began to notice it. Before her confession, Aichi was being so friendly towards her, that she felt confident, and one day she asked Aichi on a date. A cute, nice date… until the very moment she confessed her real feelings to Aichi. His face turned dark, and, after giving her a piece of paper, he kissed her in her forehead. The paper said "_we should still like this for a while"_. Days later, Aichi looked quite depressed; he was silent, absent; like a person who lost everything in a fire. Miwa told her that Aichi was rejected by Kai not so long ago, and ceased to talk for a while now. Kai didn't talk to him until last week, actually, and told him about Aichi's confession, and his denial of his own feeling towards the bluenette.

- Kourin… I think you already know, but, Aichi is growing up. You can't help it but letting him go; you're only hurting yourself. You will fall for someone again, but you have to accept that Aichi's gay, even if he yells at us when we tell him 'come out of the closet, we all know already', he always had a crush on Kai… since the day he gave him Blaster Blade, he fell for him; and now, Kai is starting to open his heart to him. Feeling happy for him would be better for-

- IT'S NOT THAT EASY, REN. IT NEVER IS; WHY, _WHY IT CAN'T BE ME_…- cried Kourin, hugging him tightly. Ren could swear he could feel her friend's pain as they cuddled. Kourin's cry was heartbreaking. She really was in love with Aichi. She even went to the moon, just for him, and… for what? She could never have Aichi's heart all to herself… like Kai does…

For about 5 minutes, Ren never felt a greater pain that his friend's. Unitl he finally dared to talk.

- Kourin… it's okay, I'm here. Let it out, girl; let the pain go away- said Ren.

- H-heh, it rhymed…- sobbed Kourin, smiling a little.

- A Card-fighter AND a rapper; I'm such a good catch, huh?

- S-shut up, you retard! You totally killed the mood! - Kourin finally laughed, as she wiped off her tears. Ren sighed in relief.

- Looks like you're better now. That's good to see- Ren said while petting the blonde's head.

- Thank you, Ren. I owe you one, I guess… but say something about this to anyone and you'll be sleeping with the fishes! – claimed a smiling Kourin, as he punched softly the redhead's arm.

- I think I should be a therapist; just imagine it: Suzugamori Ren – _therapist_. Sounds cool…

Suddenly, a shota ran towards Kourin, hugging her so hard she heard her bones crack. It was not a warm hug; _it was more like a bear's one._

- TELL 'EM, TELL 'EM I'M NOT GAY, KOURIN-SAN- yelled Aichi. Kourin looked him at his eyes a bit. She smiled nicely to him as Aichi looked into her eyes…

- You're not? I was so sure you and certain brunette… - said her in a playful tone.

- Y-YOU TOO? - Aichi began to yell at them, cry, sobbing grossly and do all kind of embarrassing stuff like a small kid. Ren was laughing his ass off, meanwhile Kourin tried to convince Aichi to shut up before somebody comes and make that more embarrassing than it already is, with no much success.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE<strong>

Card-kun woke up, fell down the stretcher and hurt his face. This startled the nurse, half-awake a few seconds ago before the Unit. After a small healing of his bleeding nose, a "cute" pink band-aid on his nose and a "we should hang out someday", the half-amnesiac Unit left the hospital, just to see Aichi being a crybaby, Kourin trying to shut him off, and a redhead laughing is ass off. For 3 seconds, he saw three different people in their place, in a dusty, Old West-like town; _a big macho guy trying to calm down a girl a few years older than Kourin crying like hell, and he himself laughing like never before…_

"This is somehow… familiar. Guess it's déjà vu time once again" thought him.

- C-Card-kun! – Aichi said suddenly. Kourin sighed as Aichi stopped being a cute little BASTARD. Ren was trying to calm down and stop his laughing attack.

- Card-kun? Where did this guy come from? – Ren said to Kourin.

- Long story short: he used to be a card about some weeks ago, and was summoned here thanks to Aichi's homo attitude. I was there, alongside Aichi's sister and Gay Toshiki- explained Kourin.

- I see… AICHI, WANNA GO EAT ICE CREAM AT THE PARK? - screamed Ren.

- REALLY? - The bluenette screamed back. His ahoge moved like a happy dog's tail.

- YEAH, KOURIN INVITES- stated Card-kun.

- HELL NO- yelled Kourin.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PARK, GODDAMIT (YES, I'VE BEEN SCREAMING ALL THIS TIME)<strong>

- I can't believe you idiots convinced me to buy you those stupid ice creams – said Kourin, pissed off at Ren and Card-kun.

- I'll pay you someday…_ maybe_. Now, let's find a bench, my feet are about to explode- stated Ren.

So after sitting under a tree (because the sun was burning), Ren asked Aichi why Kai ended in an hospital with some broken ribs and why the shota had his cute little shota face all messed up. Aichi explained again what happened just yesterday; how those bullies crossed the line, and how Kai protected him. And how Card-kun acted like an older brother to him (kind of). Ren then asked how they summoned Card-kun. Aichi explained what happened about a month ago. Ren tried to not laugh when he mentioned the homo-calling part, _failing in biblical proportions._

- So… Kai-kun almost died because of me and my weakness, and Card-kun did his best trying to cheer me up…- said Aichi, staring at his blueberry ice cream.

- But, you sure are fine; say, nothing broken or anything? - asked Kourin.

- Maybe I could develop a severe trauma, which surely will worsen my already lacking of social abilities, _or will cause the posterior development of a serious mental illness._

- As I say, nothing that a good psychologist can't handle! - said Ren, happily clapping his hands.

- _You never say that- _replied Kourin.

- _Shut up, Kourin._ Now, Aichi; the card from where Card-kun came to Earth… do you have it? - asked Ren; his playful mode was set off again.

- Y-yeah, at home… why?

- We need to come to your place and get the card; it's something we might use in a near future.

- How near is that future? - asked Aichi.

- _Soon? _; I'll tell the details when we get there- said Ren, finishing his ice cream and standing up.

- Uh… my house is about 5 miles away, Ren-san…- said Aichi.

- AW, SHI-

* * *

><p><strong>SENDOU RESIDENCE, AICHI'S ROOM (2 HOURS LATER)<strong>

After dealing with traffic, the ridiculous temperatures reaching 30ºC and a couple over-sharing their love with the passengers (French kisses and other couple's stuff that made Aichi faint), the party finally arrived the bluenette house; all covered in sweat, and hate for St. Valentine 's Day, French kisses, and to local's public transport. Shizuka was in the living room watching a movie while eating popcorn.

- Oh, Aichi! Didn't see you there! - said Aichi's mom, as she ran and hugged him… motherly? (Do you even dictionary, Demo?). –Now tell me, how's Kai-kun? Is he fine, hurt, about to die, dead already? I DIDN'T EVEN SAY MY GOODBYES. WHAT KIND OF SHIPPER AM I? - Shizuka seemed to worry about Kai's current status more than having his son out an entire night without even calling.

- Yes, I'm okay, mom. I'm not hurt; thanks for asking- an emo aura was all over Aichi, so strong they guys could see it. Kourin took Aichi bridal style and the group just walked the stairs to Aichi's room. It was kinda a total mess; maybe finding the card would take a while.

- Where's Emi? – asked Ren, taking a look at Aichi's room.

- Ah, she's at school. Kourin and I pretty much skipped class today, I guess! - said Aichi.

_- So Emi is out, and Kai is half dead, huh?_ – Okay, we'll have to wait for Emi. Meanwhile, let's look for your card, big boy! - Ren said to Card-kun, as he, in a blink of an eye tried to grope him (because why fucking not?).

- Stay away from me- said the Unit, pointing a gun to his face. Ren became white.

- That's pretty much the normal reaction…- quoted Kourin, slightly uneasy.

- S-sorry, but he kinda aims dangerous things to anyone he meets, a-and Card-kun, Ren-san is the hand-to-butt type of guy- Aichi apologized for his friend.

- As long as he doesn't shoot it, I'm fine- Ren said, staring at the gun's cannon, with a nervous smile on his face. Say, having a gun aimed at his face was not part of Ren's routine.

So then, Aichi looked for his school stuff and picked up something; like a small notebook. Inside, there was a blank card; it said "Outlaw Gunslinger …". It was a member of the "Dark Gunslingers" clan.

- Every time Card-kun is near, the card becomes blank, and viceversa.

- Whoo-ho-ho, that's so _crappy-pasta materia_l- smiled Ren, playful again.

- It is, actually; I heard Miwa talking about a blank that takes you to its realm and eats you- said Kourin.

- Talking about coincidences…- said Aichi, smiling.

- Okay, what time is it? - asked Ren, clapping his hands.

Kourin picked up her phone, and said it was not even noon time_. So all the rush was for nothing, huh~?_

- Well, Aichi, Ren; how about playing Vanguard to kill some time? - proposed Kourin.

- YAY- replied both guys

- I'M OUTTA HERE- said Card-kun, I the same joyful tone that the other two.

- B-but I was using your card as my avatar… Ne, _where's your fun side_, Card-kun~? Can you sit and watch, at least?-Aichi sweetly asked.

Something about that words, Aichi's voice and expression… every time Card-kun was close to him, a piece of his past comes for a second, and then or it vanishes, or stays. But that time… he could swear he heard it, clear like water; _the hospital girl's voice, so sweet and loving… damn that girly shota…_

- I can't believe I'm doing this…- sighed Card-kun in resignation.

- Yay! - Ren hugged him, and grabbing his cheeks.

- Okay, but please… take this guy off me; I'm still kinda sick of homo love due to days of some certain bluenette homo attitude…

* * *

><p>So then, the match started; it was a Ren vs. Aichi match. As it progressed, the boys began to intensify, yelling their commands and over-reacting. Kourin seemed to feel the tension between the fighters, and Card-kun, well… he <em>wanted to jump through the window to put an end to his misery; damn those puppy eyes and girly voice…<em>

And then, the time came; Aichi took a card, and smiled in relief.

- Now, lend me your strength, warrior of light! - said Aichi, over-dramatically.

- Blaster Blade, huh? - Ren smirked at the shota.

- Not exactly, my friend. My newest ally and friend *dramatic visual effects* I summon Yo-!

- Go straight, Aichi- Card-kun killed the drama of the moment; _you raggedy little bastard…_

- O-okay; I call Outlaw Gunslinger _Killjoy to_ the Arena- said Aichi, harshly.

At the very moment the card touched the Vanguard zone, it began to glow, just like the time he (accidentally) summoned him. Ren had his serious face again, like; he knew what would happen next. As for Kourin, she frowned at the redhead; Ren was hiding something.

- Aichi, what are you waiting for? Go ahead- said Ren.

- Something's smelling around here, stupid redhead…- Kourin spoke her mind.

Ren just smiled at her. "So what?" said his eyes... *_whoa, eyes sure talk on this fic, huh? _

Aichi looked at Card-kun, he seemed curious about his glowing card. Not completely sure about what would happen, the bluenette landed the card.

_A purple blast irradiated the room, and began to "glitch" everything; just like a videogame. The curtains were changing colors irregularly, the walls showed squares with binary codes and stuff; they were like in the worst of bad trips. Aichi looked for shelter on Kourin's chest; the blonde instinctively hugged him, and kissed his forehead so he could calm down as much as possible. Ren was smiling creepy at the now shinning board, he was looking like a mad scientist yelling "it's alive!" and stuff. As for Card-kun, the glitch swarm seemed to reach him, and began to cover him; what freaked him out. But his voice wouldn't come out… it was like he had no mouth; and needed to scream…_

_- AICHI, KOURIN; THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU, GUYS. I STILL NEED KAI AND EMI; BUT WITH YOU WILL BE ENOUGH- yelled Ren, laughing like crazy bunny on LSD._

_- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ASSHOLE; WE'RE GOING TO DIE- Aichi yelled back._

_- A-Aichi, Card-kun…- Kourin noticed a glitchy mass who was supposed to be the Unit; Aichi began to panic so bad… Kourin stared at Ren, what the hell was going on…? As she wondered this, she fainted._

_- Aichi…- were the blonde's last words before everything blacked out._

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN PLACE<strong>

Card-kun woke up with an aching body and a blurry vision. As soon as his eyes worked again, he realized he was in a floating island; covered in green grass, under a single, big tree. He was in his Unit costume (you know, the entire Outlaw set; hat missing). He was resting his head in Ren's lap; if it weren't so comfy, the first thing he would do could be shooting him in the face.

- I'll ignore the fact you have my hat (_oh, there it was!)_, but; where are we? - asked Card-kun.

- Where everything started for you. Three months before you where in your first deck, this is the last thing your Old Self saw. Still lost, my pumpkin?

- Sorry, I'm still dealing with Aichi's homo compliments; I can't be gay for you yet. Anyway, _seems you know this place; have you been here already?_

_- _As long as you are on my lap, I can see your low-encoded memories. This is something so beautiful for you it could be totally sealed. _You have been dreaming about this place all this time, right?_

- What are you talking about, redhead?

- Call me Ren-chan, honey.

- Fuck you.

- Whenever you like.

- You silly pervert! - Card-kun laughed.

- Anyway; try to remember this place. You know this place and how to walk back home again…

- _Back home, you say?_

_- _Yes. Card-kun; you are aware that you are a Unit. A card part of a silly card game made for _losers with weird hairstyles_, remember?

- What did you just-?

_A gallery of images appeared in front of them; floating. An artifact made of stone, many people gathered; dressed Western style. There were some guys whose outfits were similar to the one he was wearing. A man walked to the portal-like artifact. It was him. He seemed decided._

_- What is this? - asked the Unit._

_- All questions after the presentation, please- Ren replied. He was petting Card-kun gently. The Unit didn't seem to hate it (actually, he was giving 0 fucks about it; the memories were the only thing that Card-kun cared)._

_An old picture of the guys depicted before was shown; it was sepia tone (it was not a filter; you kinda know when it's a filter and when actually a very old camera). The group was formed by a big macho guy with a cigar, holding a shotgun; a skinny guy with poker cards, a girl with a band-aid in her left cheek, she had twin pistols; and two guys, him and the girl Aichi so reminds him of. They were all posing JoJo style; even the macho guy (he was performing the dumbest one, actually). As that picture was showing, the memories were unlocking. That picture was taken before everything; the day when they formed the Outlaws sub-clan. The photo was idea of the cards' guy. The JoJo poses came out at the last second. They laughed so hard after that. He remembered holding the hospital girl's hand for a while that day, and he blushed involuntary. *Really, brain?*._

_-_What the hell was that? - said Card-kun, sitting besides Ren.

- As far as I know; every time we do something good just because you feel like doing so, good things happen back to you. That's _karma_. Help people and you earn good karma; screw it up and you gain bad karma. Good karma unlocks memories; bad karma locks it again.

- Like a role videogame?

- Pretty much. I like to call those moments _quest_, because it sounds cool.

- Okay; now that's fully RPG-like.

- Now; about the picture… _do you remember someone's name and stuff? _Say, _could you recognize them if, say, you meet them on the street?_

_- _I think… oh, shit, holy shit! I-I DO REMEMBER ONE. MY MEMORIES, T-THEY ARE COMING BACK! THE TWIN GUN'S GIRL! I REMEMBER HER! - yelled Card-kun, shaking the redhead; excited and happy. Have you seen a dude with an overload of adrenaline in their system? Me neither, but one of my friends said his boyfriend injected a huge dose of that shit in his system and ran for 40 minutes before collapsing; _true story, guys._

- So then, I think is time for you to have this- said Ren, giving Card-kun… a card. The twin guns girl's card. The Unit stared at the girl's card; and saw her name: _Outlaw Gunslinger Hardstyle… wait, Hardstyle, a girl?_

- I still don't know why on Earth, well, Cray… a girl would like to be named "_Hardstyle_".

- _My name is Hardstyle, and I'll say it once more; I'm stronger now… _never heard that jam? - replied Card-kun.

- Emi showed to me once. It was… _too hard for me_, get it?

- You're an awful comedian- confessed Card-kun.

- Anyway, let's go back home- said Ren. As he said this, he snapped his fingers; and the glitchy stuff surrounded the island, full Digimon style. 10 seconds after, they feet were on Aichi's room.

* * *

><p>Blueberry and Kourin were yet asleep. While the blonde was on her knees, face on the bluenette's bed; Aichi was saying "No, Kai-kun… not here…" as a small line of blood came out of his nose. Card-kun kicked him on the face (literally) and Ren gently bit Kourin's ear. Both got ass-kicked by the blonde's wrath (Ren for doing the most embarrassing thing ever; and Card-kun for kicking his crush in the face).<p>

While on the ground (due to extreme pain), Card-kun realized he was not in his Outlaw costume, and had his casual clothes of the hospital's visit. He remembered something besides the card Ren gave to him; a letter. No clue who wrote it; but, before the stratospheric memory loss he suffered after entering the artifact, someone gave it to him. He searched in his pockets, and found it. _"From the person that loves you the most. Don't throw away. I'll go to whenever you are just to kick your balls if you do"_ said the envelope; but, it couldn't be opened.

- It's not time yet- said Ren, in the ground too.

- I see… hey, I wanna pay Gay a visit- said Card-kun.

- You found Hardstyle, didn't you? – giggled Ren.

- Yeah, I did…- replied Card-kun.

- But first, I'd like to wait until the pain stops. _That girl has the __strength__ of 10 berserkers._

- Totally agree. My chest hurts…

* * *

><p><strong>HOURS LATER<strong>

_- Mom, I'm home~! - _A voice singed. It was Emi.

- Oh, Emi! Come to the living room; your brother wants to see you- said Shizuka. She was doing the dishes.

- Okay~- Emi walked his way to the living room.

There, Aichi, Ren and Card-kun had ice bags on their faces. Kourin was petting Aichi.

- What the heck is going on…- Emi seemed scared.

- The black-haired idiot kicked your brother, and the redhead _asshole_ bit my ear- explained Kourin.

- Ah, okay. Hey Aichi; mom said you wanted to talk to me! - said the girl; hugging his brother.

- Yeah; wanna pay Kai-kun a visit? - proposed the bluenette.

- Ah, you're going to try again and confess to Kai again? - singed Emi. Kourin felt an anvil falling on her face; as Aichi's blushing reached an unhuman shade of red.

- THAT'S TOTALLY INCORRECT, EMI; I'M NOT GAY- yelled Aichi, throwing his ice bag at her. Emi is so BOSS that she kung-fu kicked the bag away.

- And my OTP is broken again…- sighed Ren.

- I thought they would be a nice couple! - assured Card-kun.

- W-whatever…- Kourin seemed to still be dealing with her crush on Aichi…

- Okay, so… let's eat something and let's get going! - Card-kun seemed more happy than usual.

- Card-kun, is that you also have fallen for Kai? – said Emi, in a suggestive tone.

- I don't have such bad taste in men, silly girl- said Card-kun, harshly.

- K-Kai-kun is awesome once you meet him! - protested Aichi. Remember the metaphorical anvil in Kourin's face? Well, _another one has just fallen exactly over it._

- Whatever you say, kid- said Card-kun.

- Hey, compared to Kai, how good I am? - asked Ren. Card-kun took a gun out of thin air (somehow) and aimed it and Ren's balls. The redhead hid behind Emi's back.

So, after Aichi taking Card-kun's card, a quick meal cooked by Shizuka, with bread having the silhouette of Kai's hair (and Kourin secretly spitting it with hate and throwing it through the window), the group went to the good-smelling hospital were Kai was recovering.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE GOOD-SMELLING HOSPITAL<strong>

_Hardstyle was somewhere in the hospital,_ and Card-kun knew where she was. Ren kept an eye on the Unit, just in case he made something stupid.

As he suspected, the Unit made a stop at the second floor, and asked them to keep ahead. Ren said they could go together, and Card-kun said "why not?" So they separated from the group, which continued their way to Kai's room. As they reached Kai's doctor's office, they found the nurse eating cake.

- Oh, man, you came! - said the nurse.

- Yeah… I wanna ask you something- said the Unit.

- Uh, okay. What is it? - said the nurse.

- Have you seen a girl like this? - Card-kun took Hardstyle's card and showed it to her.

- She… is that me? 'Cause, she really looks like me– The nurse seemed confused…

- And… this is you, guys- Ren said, showing them the picture of the Clan.

- Ren, _what the fu-_

- It was a physical picture; I thought you would knew already

- I'M A AMNECIAC BASTARD, REN. I BARELY KNOW HOW TO USE A GUN.

- Okay… I guess I should spit it up, right? – said the nurse, suddenly.

- You what? … Ren; what the fuck is going on, dude? - asked the Unit.

- He… he kinda found my card two months ago. When I came out, I was all like "where am I; who am I?" stuff. Then, many people claimed to have your card; but saying also you were shit; I told Ren that said card was you... _you_, so he has been tracking it. Finally, this Sendou guy found you, and… here we are! Sorry if it was not a really great introduction, but… I'm not very good being dramatic and shit.

- O-okay, I guess… _wait, _you remember everything?-

- Yeah… _kinda. _In this picture, I know you; I know that macho guy, the skinny guy, and that girl with clear eyes… but no idea who's the girl with the Joseph pose...

- _That's you, dumbass- _said Card-kun.

_- Tee-hee_, sorry. Anyway, dude, _wanna know your name?_

_- _Knowing yours, I'm better as Card-kun… _way better. _

- You silly bastard, you're still the same; memories or not- laughed her.

- Uh, Card-kun… didn't we had to pay a visit to certain brunette with some broken ribs?

- _SHITE, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT_

_- _I have to go there, anyway; let's go together! Also, as long as I'm here, call me _Haruko; _okay? Sound cute, and everybody here knows me for that name- pointed Hardstyle the nurse.

- Why "Haruko"?

- _Ren gave it to me- _Haruko smiled. Card-kun also smiled; _he completely remembered someone..._

* * *

><p><strong>AT KAI'S ROOM<strong>

The guys were surprised about how fast Kai was recovering; the ribs were in their place already, and the damaged ones were healing as well. While Aichi was saying homo stuff to Kai (as usual), Emi prevented the Kourin to not commit suicide. _Ren's talk was for nothing, it seem…_

All of a sudden; someone kicked the door. Pigeons flied through the door. The nurse was on the room; Ren at her left, and Card-kun at the right.

- THE MEDICAL TEAM IS HERE- yelled Haruko, snapping her fingers. The group did a fabulous Power Ranger's formation (including the sparkly explosion and stuff)

- Why do you always do this, Haruko-san? – asked Kai

-Why do you react like that; say, do you even pose bro? – asked Ren, West Coast pose on. Kai looked at them with bitter eyes. But Aichi's were shining in admiration; meanwhile Emi and Kourin realized what caused Aichi to pose so much recently.

- So, now that we're all here… I'd like to introduce to you guys, a fellow Clan member of the Outlaws: Hardstyle, or Aoki Haruko, for Kai- said Ren. Haruko bowed French style.

- Hello~ – greeted the nurse.

- Hardstyle, really? – said Kai.

- She was drunk- pointed Card-kun. Looking at the ashamed face of his fellow Unit, the guys realized it was true.

- Well, it's time for your check-up, Killjoy Toshiki- said Haruko, throwing a pen at him. Kai tried to catch it with two fingers; but failed and the pen hit Aichi's forehead, knocking him off. _Oh, well…_

* * *

><p>The check-up took about 30 minutes; and the guys had to wait outside. Aichi was awake, lying on Kourin's lap; meanwhile Emi was even more confused about his brother's sexual orientation. Ren was talking about some curious stuff about <em>karma and quests, <em>it sounded like a RPG game made by Square Enix. They talked about some kind of _boss_ every time a new member joins the _party_…

Then; suddenly a huge bursting noise came out of the room. Everyone entered; it was full of dust, debris and rubble. _Something wrecked the wall from the outside. _Inside, Hard…. _Haruko_ was carrying Kai piggy style, jumping away from the walls. Clinging on the walls, a monster was staring at the nurse Unit and Card-kun; _it was smiling so creepy that not even Ren could make a pun… _

It was gray, huge, is mouth had long and irregular teeth… _and his head was a strawberry. _But it was still scary; again, the body and the teeth. The head was a delicious dessert.

- So this is the _boss_ you were talking, right? - said Card-kun.

- BOSS? - yelled Haruko.

- Uh… the Universe thought it would be boring without fighting at least one little boss to keep you progress and earn lots of good karma, *tee-hee*- giggled Ren

Out of thin air; both Units drew their guns shot at the redhead. When the raid ended, Ren was covered in white dust, and coughed a few times.

- Anyway, beat the crap out of him or, since none of you has any checkpoints, both will start from zero.

- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING US? - yelled the Units. A surprise blow by the monster was their answer; he missed by a single inch. Kai said he could walk away in order to not disturb the fight; thing that Haruko agreed. The brunette walked to Aichi's side, who was both scared and hungry (the monster's head is a fruit, remember?). The guys then noticed something: _time has stopped; and the glitchy stuff was all over the hospital. _

- Guys, if don't beat that thing, you will never come back home! – yelled Ren, taking off the bullets on his clothes.

Even if this entire monster thing was (IS) a terrible plot idea, the Units pointed their guns at the monster. That… _thing, _smiled at them, and the room; no, the entire level deformed abruptly; just like the Limbo of DMC. Having the room reduced to a giant piece of floating concrete; the Unit's cards began to glow. In a second, both Aichi and Ren took their respective cards.

- STAND UP, VANGUARD- yelled both boys, instinctively.

The Units came out with their Outlaws costumes. Haruko's suit was an old brown and thin cloth jacket, with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, showing a bandaged right arm. A band-aid in her left cheek and a ponytail, a white t-shirt that showed a small part of her abdomen. Short jeans a few fingers over the knee, two bullet belts crossed around her hips, and gray sneakers; that was her look.

A certain feeling about the monster gave Aichi shivers down his shota spine…

- _Could it be…? Void presence? - _said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>-END OF CHAPTER 2-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK *totally awesome drum solo*<strong>

**ALSO, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING WITH THIS FIC? KILL ME!**

**Also, sorry for the wait. _My computer hates me and erased the original part 2._**

**_As always, thanks for reading!_**


	5. Inside the Limbo

**_Aichi..._**

-_ Could this be…? Void presence? – _said Aichi, trembling at the monster's stare. His eyes were colder that polar ice. But somehow, the bluenette couldn't stop gazing the abyss in the strawberry monster's eyes; and, just as Nietzsche said once, if you stare at the abyss long enough, _the abyss stares back to you._ Aichi felt an overwhelming loneliness and fear, as everything around him was fading away. In 30 seconds, he was in a dark and empty space. The "room" was cold and silent. Sadness and fear soon became Aichi's only emotions.

- _This feeling… no, I don't want it… not again… Kai-kun, Kourin-san, everyone… don't let me alone… come back…- _Aichi began to cry in the abyss.

- …_ chi… Aichi… close your eyes… you'll be here soon~- _a voice singed. Purple eyes were staring at him. It creped the hell out of Aichi; but somehow comforted him, too.

- Look back – another voice said. It came from a really old radio. The voice was from a mature man, a voice like Jim Cumming in Splatterhouse's remake.

- _Aichi~… your eyes…- _

_- _Turn back right now-

_- Close them~-_

_- _Walk away, child

- _AICHI~_

_Aichi began to walk into the abyss. Ignoring the singing voice, he walked into the darkness; he couldn't stop, his only desire was to be left alone, forget everything, and become one with the darkness. It was it, the same feeling. Now he was sure; it was Void… the darkness was taking control once again; but now he was completely alone. Nothing mattered anymore. He was alone; he always has been. Now and forever… only emptiness was inside his heart. No friends, no relatives, no Kai-kun nor Kourin-san…_

* * *

><p><em>- <em>STOP STARING AT THE MONSTER'S EYES; ITS DESTROYING YOUR MIND FROM THE INSIDE- Ren yelled at him. All of a sudden, Aichi was back in the floating wasteland. Kai and Kourin were holding his hands, facing him. Emi was hugging him.

- G-guys… I-I… I felt so alone…- Aichi cried, hugging them. The group hugged him back. Aichi's heart was slowly warming again; he was not alone anymore… but, _what was that space?_

_-_Uh, guys… - Emi said. The monster was over them, mouth open. They covered their heads in panic, but the power of a huge gunshot sent him flying a few meters above them. Haruko and Card-kun had smoke coming of their guns. For once, their pose was a serious (and badass) one.

- _Outlaw Blast. _When Hardstyle and another Outlaw are in the Arena, the attack has the value of their combined attack power x2. _It's an ensured damage point_- stated Ren.

- How did you…? – asked Aichi.

- It's written here- Emi pointed at Haruko's card's abilities and stuff. She was also a G2.

* * *

><p>The monster stood up; <em>half of the strawberry was blasted off.<em> It roared in anger; so strong it made the ground shake. In a second, the floating wasteland began to transform again. The monster used it as a distraction, and jumped over Aichi. Card-kun repelled it with an Emi-like kick in the face; it didn't fall, but he was away from Aichi, and now focusing in the Outlaw. Haruko stood beside Card-kun; both were smiling fearless of the monster's gaze.

- Pfft, we have seen stares darker than that, you sweet delicious _fuck_ – smiled Haruko. Card-kun smiled back and licked his lips, just like a jap-cartoon psycho (?).

The monster rushed towards them, partially hitting Card-kun's body (he always has sucked at dodging); he almost falls to the infinite abyss. Haruko couldn't use the _Blast_; the fellow Outlaw was too far; and the monster ran full speed at the Unit. In an all-or-nothing attempt to save him, Aichi threw a pebble to the strawberry's head. The monster stopped his way to Card-kun just in front of him, but applied again _Void's Gaze_ to him.

- NO, YOU'RE NOT- Haruko raided the monster in lead (just like she did with Ren), but it didn't seem to be enough. _It had to be done with Card-kun._

The monster rushed in a blink of an eye in front of Aichi. The mutant strawberry transformed the ground around the shota, cornering him to the wall the monster just created; it smirked at him.

- _Ai… chi…- _said the thing, with a deep and glitchy voice; but, _exactly the one in the old radio from the abyss._ _– You… can't run… from… us- _

- AICHI- yelled Kourin, pushing the shota away from the monster's incoming bash. Aichi saw everything in slow motion; Kourin tearful sight, and her brave smile… _was the last thing he saw of her._

The monster's attack blasted the entire wall; surrounding himself with dust and debris. _His hand was covered in blood._ For a moment, everything stopped; every sound, every movement, every breath… Aichi's eyes were full of tears. Kourin just… _have she just…?_

- KOURIN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- Aichi screamed with all the air in his lungs. The monster stared at him once again. The same eyes that gave him the same dark feeling than Void… but Aichi stood up, and walked towards the wall; ignoring the monster, ignoring everyone screaming to him "stay back". The only thing in Aichi's mind was Kourin; the only thing in his ears, besides the beep from the blast noise, was her voice. His only thought was "_she's alive, she's alive"_. She can't be… _she can't be dead. She must be alive; just heavily injured, right? Just some time in the hospital and problem solved, right? It had to be it… IT MUST HAVE TO BE IT._

The monster took Aichi's head in his hand, the hand with the blood of his straight crush. The shota wasn't fighting back. He just wanted it to be a nightmare, the worst of nightmares ever possible. _But it wasn't… as Aichi blamed himself eternally for Kourin's gruesome death, found himself again into the Gaze's domains. In front of a huge fall, he threw himself into the abyss._

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE GAZE<strong>

**- **_Aichi- Kai, for some strange reason, was inside the Gaze, grabbing his hand. One second; a single second later and his beloved friend would have fallen into darkness._

_- Kai-kun… let me go. There's no use for me to stay here, by your side. People around me only get hurt…_

_- Aichi, I- _

_- I'll say it once again. Let. Me. Fall…_

_- I-it was nobody's fault. Please, Aichi, don't do this… don't leave me alone…_

_- So it's just about you and your happiness, then?_

_- It's not like that and you know it._

_- Kai-kun… I just want to know a last thing… _

_- W-whatever you want. I'll tell you whatever you want. Just don't jump, Aichi… please, don't jump- Kai was already tearing._

_- That time at the park… I told from the depths of my heart that I loved you; but your answer was a straight "no", remember? _

_- I-I'm sorry, Aichi, I should… you know, say it more gently, o-or…_

_- Did you mean it? You really don't feel the same way as I do?_

_Kai kept himself in silence for a moment. That answer, that single answer, if mistaken, would make his friend lost into darkness. "Just this time, Toshiki Kai… don't lie to yourself, tell him… he will be gone forever if you don't do it… come on, talk! SAY SOMETHING"_

_Kai said nothing… he just stood there, staring at the ground, completely lost for words. Aichi looked at him with that empty sight; if he had nothing to say, why was he here, wasting his time?_

_- That's what I expected… good-bye, Kai-kun- Aichi punched Kai in the face, making him leave his hand, and jumped backwards… The brunette, in a desperate move, grabbed his friend's leg._

_- AICHI… I… I…_

_- Why is so hard, Kai-kun… why is so hard to be happy to me? Where's it, my little piece of heaven…? I did my best but I can't find it… where's it? – Aichi began to cry. It was totally not his crybaby one; it seemed truly born from pain… was that room made from Aichi's pain? Something deep inside Kai's mind gave him strength and made him pull the shota to the ground. Exhausted, he rested on the ground. Aichi was sobbing._

_- Aichi, I lied…_

_- What do you mean? – Without them noticing, the "dark room" began to disappear. _

_- That time, about your confession… I lied… I have no idea how to say it, I'm no good with emotions, you know? But… since you came back to my life again everything's so… full of hope… and, pink and fluffy thoughts about the time we spent. Aichi, you made me change for good… you even went as far as to fight a Reversed me… I'm so thankful for every time you looked after me that I… I think that…_

_- So… that means you also…- Aichi kept silent for a while… and smiled. – Say it, Kai-kun-_

_- I-if you deducted it, t-then there's no need of…_

_- I wanna hear it from you._

_- Aichi, don't-_

_- Say~ it, Kai-kun~_

_- AICHI_

_- Say it! - Aichi jumped over him, making Kai blush even more. – "I love you too, Aichi"; say it!_

_- NO_

_- SAY IT, GODDAMMIT- Aichi suddenly pissed off because of Kai stubbornness; his face changed to a completely different art style._

_- ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT- Kai pissed off as well._

_- FINEEEEEEEEEEE_

_- Okay… *deep breath* I-I… I l-love…- Kai was about to explode due to massive embarrassment. – I… I…. uh… I-I lo…- Okay; now Kai totally reached an inhuman shade of red on his blush (mom, what am I doing with this story?)._

_- That's enough… I'm satisfied of your blushed face- said Aichi, kissing Kai's forehead._

_- Aichi…_

_As the two of them stood up (glowing red, of course), the room was no longer there. Instead, an old train station, ripped off from a Western film's set, was in front of the guys. A steam train was there. As the brunette and the shota looked at each other, they stepped in.  
>Aichi asked a woman sitting in front of them what was the train's destination. The woman smiled at the boys.<em>

_- Aren't you too young to be on this train, kids?_

_- Huh... excuse me, lady... - Kai took the word. - But, where does this train goes, exactly?_

_- Happiness, peace, paradise... call it whatever you want, kids. But we, people looking for a new life, away from a boring and unhappy life (mainly because of a bad marriage), call it "Nowhere"._

_- Nowhere?_

_- You'll understand when we get there..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>OUTSIDE THE GAZE<strong>_

_**-**_ WHAT PART OF DON'T STARE AT HIM DID YOU GUYS NOT UNDERSTAND? - Card-kun and Haruko shot a _Blast_ at the monster's eyes, making him fall. Aichi and Kai woke up; they were holding hands. Ren and Emi were taking pictures.

- This is our way to not succumb to the panic- Ren said as an excuse.

As they saw the duo preserving that embarrassing hand-holding, they combined a failed attack to break the assholes' phones, which ended in the no-homos _/yeah, sure/_ falling on their faces before even start the chasing.

- Emi, shall we upload them? - asked Ren, mischievously.

- Let mom choose the best ones.

- Yay!

Suddenly, a flying Card-kun almost impacted with them. Blood was coming out from his face and the wall had a crimson splat. He wasn't moving. Kai covered Aichi's eyes, because Card-kun was WAY more than dead; _WAY MORE_.

Aichi had enough, and again fainted in Kai's arms. _(Seriously, how many times are you going to faint today, Aichi? It's totally not good for one's health)_

* * *

><p><strong>SEVERAL HOURS LATER<strong>

-_ … but we… shall … that girl… how are we going to… he will have to understand that… to grow up...- _Aichi couldn't hear quite well, he was too dizzy to understand what people was saying; moreover, he could barely see two feet away. He tried to look around, anyway. They were still on the Limbo-like place, but the air was no longer heavy, and the sky was light blue; like today's morning. A smoking figure was lying on the ground. Hoping it was the strawberry monster, he slept again.

Moments later, he could finally see and hear. The smoking thing seemed to be the strawberry monster. Haruko was in her nurse's costume again; she was checking him up.

- Ah, you woke up. That's good, kid! - Said her, patting his head. Aichi smiled sweetly at her.

- How bad I am? Do I have any kind of damage that will destroy every chance to have a normal and happy life alongside my dear ones, and will be damned to become a old geezer in an asylum for the rest of his life; being nasty at the personal and never have visits, and will be doomed to be alone, sad and angry at everyone for the rest of his life?

- _No… not at all. _Also, remember what happened?

- Uh… a monster was trying to kill us, right? Also, Kourin-san and Card-kun…- Aichi looked at the ground, sorrowful. – _They died protecting me… right. I-it's my entire fault… if only I… if only was stronger, I…_

- Uh, wrong again. Card-kun's alive; and, just try to look at your right. _She looks pretty alive, does she?_

Kourin was asleep besides him. Her forehead and right cheek were full of "Haruko's Special Bandages"; her breathing was calm and peaceful. Her white skin beautifully reflected the sunlight coming from the roofless hospital room, making her look like a muse. Her uniform was dirty because of the waste from the wasted wall the monster used to corner Aichi some faints ago.

- SHE WHA….? SH-SHE'S ALIVE, HARUKO-SAN? - Aichi tried to come closer to the blonde up to hug her, but he couldn't feel his legs… nor his arms or body. – Ah, I knew it; good bye, normal life…

- _You fainted so many times it's obvious you won't be able to walk or move for a while._ But, uh, yeah; the blonde girl seems to be alive. She answers to stimuli, and her vital signs seem to be normal and shit.

- Y-you're not kidding? - Aichi was so happy he was about to cry. Even with such a shounen-like epic hit, _Kourin survived? She seemed to be tougher that she looked._

_-_ Ah, Aichi, welcome back! – Kai was eating strawberry.

- AICHI, KAI-SAN ATE Y…- Emi yelled from the distance, waving her arms in order to get her brother's attention.

- SHHHHHHHHHHHH- Kai put a strawberry inside Emi's mouth. The loli stared at him with eyes full of hate. Not anger; _hate. _Pure hate; in fact, they were so dark and full of murdering hatred that the _only person_ that could properly describe them would be _Edgar Allan Poe; _but, oh yeah_, __he's dead._

Card-kun had part of his head bandaged, and was talking with Ren; they seemed to be dialoging about some important stuff. Aichi stared at them with curious eyes.

- Oh, look at those bandages, pretty cool, aren't they? It may sound ridiculous, but my special skill is actually healing, and, as you probably guessed, those aren't normal bandages. They accelerate the reproduction rate of the cells, ending in a faster regeneration of the damaged tissue, and a replacement for obliterated structures, like a crushed skull; _basic biology._

_- _B-but Card-kun's head was crushed against the wall!

- Yeah, I never understood how it works on such atmospheric damage; _it just works_- said Haruko, as she sat besides Aichi. -NOW, about what they're talking, my friend and the redhead are discussing why if we technically defeated the _zone boss, _we're still here. Now, Ren says it's because of Kourin and whatever keeps her asleep, while Card-kun states it's because the monster is not quite defeated; since this place changed a bit, it may be because of the monster stills alive.

- I see. Uh, how long have we been in here?

- _TOKI WO TOMARE! (Time has stopped!)–_said Haruko, standing with an overdramatic pose; which told Aichi she was back in her casual mode. -Time doesn't flow here; therefore, you don't feel any hunger, or thirst. But, all damage and shit you suffer here, may lead to a severe memory lost, or even permanent brain damage. That's where my bandages come to action; I only need to wrap her forehead in order to protect her memories, but with such a hit… _she maybe won't be able to wake up again for a while._

- W-what do you mean? She's fine, right?

- Uh, not quite. She's like… you know, in a coma-like state. Her brain is recovering from the bash; if we force her to awake, every "glitch" without the proper self-repair may become permanent. So… until everything's okay, let her wake up on her own and don't fuck this up, okay?

- You're good at medicine, huh, Haruko-san?

- You just trust me, I didn't take this facade just for the cute uniform, y´know?; the asshole you call "Card-kun" was saved by my "Mother Cell Healing" more times than you can imagine. The guys always said "you're a born-caretaker"… a born-caretaker, huh? IN THE NAME OF THE PUREST CAST OF SHIT, I COULD HAVE CHOSEN _CARETAKER _INSTEAD OF _HARDSTYLE_, ABSOLUTE FUCKING _FUCK. _Oh well… the thing is, that your friend will eventually wake up; my Stand /shit I mean/ my Heal will fix her up as good as possible. The rest it's up to her.

As they talked, Ren clapped his hands, calling all of the presents (earning a bitch-slap by Kai); they knew the answer. Kourin's memories couldn't be found before (they did it while Aichi was asleep), so it couldn't be because of her trying to escape the Gaze, otherwise Haruko could tell if it was because of her link to the blonde via her Stand /shit I mean/ Heal ability. As for the monster, they needed Haruko and Aichi's skills to determinate if the monster was completely defeated. That is, for Haruko to check vital signals, and Aichi to sense if void's presence was inside the carcass.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Haruko came up with the monster being in a state similar (but deeper) than Kourin's; as for Aichi, Void was pretty much gone, but still inside, and strong enough to keep them inside that plane. <em>The monster had to be completely destroyed.<em>

- So… another _Raid_ would do it? – asked Card-kun.

- Let's find out! – Haruko, hands in her guns, was ready to bring an _"all-mighty mother-fucking fire storm_" upon the monster, smiling fearless.

- S-something… _something's inside of it- _Aichi said.

- Uh? – Ren looked at the shota. –Repeat it. All the party was looking at him.

- S-something is in-inside the monster- Aichi stared at the ground (too many people looking at him… I would do the same). – Void… only affect t-those who accept it; a-and a mindless thing like t-that… it h-has to be a human corrupted t-to the core!

- Well, _that's gross…_- Kai pointed, spitting his strawberry dessert far away. Emi threw up on Ren's shoes. Fortunately, the redhead was very happy for Aichi waking up, so he wasn't that mad at her.

All of a sudden; something began to move creepily and erratically on the monster's belly. Just like a chestburster from _Alien_ franchise, _but way more gross_. Ren, Emi and Kai jumped away from the bulge in the monster's belly

- Shoot it…- Ren said, trembling. The redhead's voice made the –whatever- inside the monster move in an even creepier way.

- Shoot it… c'mon, shoot it! – Emi began to freak out; and unconsciously hid behind Ren's back.

The bulge then took the shape of a man with a mouth wide-open from its inside. It made really disgusting noise, like glitched regurgitating.

- SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT; SHOOT IIIIIT- Kai finally yelled using all of the air within his lungs.

In a blink of an eye, the two Outlaws raided the monster's bulge in lead, tearing every single piece of _meat_ apart from the bone. It wasn't a pleasant view, and even so, _Card-kun and Haruko didn't even blink._

At the point that the dust and shit made impossible to see at the monster, the shooting stopped. Smoke came out from the cannons; both of the Outlaws were panting (firing guns is actually pretty tiring, I tell you).

As the dust disappeared, the floating wasteland began to slowly pull itself together. _The monster has been defeated._

* * *

><p>Behind the dust, a panting shadow lurked outside, searching the light. It crawled to where the group was; shining purple eyes were on the silhouette's half-dead head. Haruko slowly began to come closer to the shadow with a painful expression on her face, as tears were rushing down her face. Aichi saw those eyes when inside the <em>Gaze<em>; he _knew them, those creepy yet comforting eyes…_

- _M-M-Messiah? – _She sobbed.

- Haruko, don't you tell me we just killed one of us…- Card-kun seemed shocked.

- _Remember the macho guy in the picture?_

- You can't be serious- Card-kun replied in panic; both Outlaws ran towards the lurking shadow. Ren and Ren only, seemed to understand what was going on, as he saw his Unit crying for her fellow comrade. The group's eyes were on the supposed Outlaw lying in the ground, bleeding to death. Haruko shed sorrowful tears for his comrade, crying his name, as his body rejected the Heal ability. Card-kun's head, in contact with the blood of his fallen friend, was unlocking every memory, every experience… _too many things were happening in his head he was tearing without even notice. _

As for the background, the room resembled what it looked before the "monster" attack. The room seemed old, like an abandoned place; traces of vegetation on the walls, cracks with some flowers coming out… that kind of place where you feel both Mankind and Nature's spirit in equal proportions.

- _Hard… style… please, forgive me…- _the man said.

- _W-what are you talking about? – _Haruko sobbed.

- _That time… when I ate your bagels… _

_- YOU'RE JOKING IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS?_

_- But seriously… I never wanted it… this life for you… you deserved more than... being a filthy Gunslinger… I-I… never forgave myself… and now it's too late…_

- _No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO; IT'S NOT FUCKING LATE, YOU'RE NOT DYING AT ME, DON'T YOU DARE TO DIE ON ME. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DIE_

_- H-Heh… who's the joker now…? Hey… I remember you, dude…- _said Messiah to Card-kun.

- _Don't say my name. Tell me anything you remember but my name._

_- Don't let "IT" corrupt you… if you feel it… in your heart, K-KILL YOURSELF. Blow up your brains, b-before you turn into… a fruit monster… *ha-ha* now… please, end this… _

_- Because what you ever wanted was a peaceful and painless death, in the hands of another Outlaw, right? – pointed Card-kun._

_- How did you-? – Haruko was surprised of him remembering Messiah's death wish._

_- The blood… it's always blood in our lives, huh, guys?_

_- You're an awful comedian- Haruko sobbed, smiling._

_As they tried to hold their crying, Messiah began to disappear in a glitchy mass; then, the guys understood it was time. Card-kun and Haruko pointed their guns at his friend's head and, closing their eyes, the loud sound of two gunshots echoed in the room._

* * *

><p><strong>THE HOSPITAL<strong>

They opened their eyes. They were outside the Limbo-like dimension, in Kai's room. Kourin and Aichi were lying in the same bed as Kai. The brunette's body was feeling like new, and breathing didn't hurt anymore. Emi was in a bed apart. Some minutes passed, Haruko was looking at the window, with empty eyes; Card-kun was sitting in Kai's bed, in his casual clothes, staring at the ground. The room soon was full of the hospital's voices, and the outside air. The breeze gently caressing Haruko's face relaxed her.

- I'll… catch up with you later, guys. I have to… y'know, do nurse stuff and so…- Haruko excused herself, as she walked away.

Aichi woke up, and Kai with him. Kourin, as Haruko stated, still sleeping; she had still the bandages on her forehead.

- Aichi… was it… a dream? – asked Kai, confused. Card-kun looked at him with cold but sorrowful eyes.

- I'd like to say so… but… _it seems like people I meet have the bad habit to die when I'm around…_- Card-kun voice trembled. Aichi stood up from the bed, and hugged him softly, giving Card-kun a warm feeling in his chest. As the 21-years guy hugged him back, he couldn't take it anymore, and for the longest time in 11 years… _Card-kun cried his soul off._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME<strong>

- SO! Here we are! – Aichi happily said clapping his hands.

- Uh, Aichi… it's a hospital- Naoki replied.

- Hey, isn't Kourin here? – Miwa pointed, smiling ear to ear as always.

- Yup! She was actually in a coma, y'know? – Aichi continued.

- _How can you be that happy for your friend being in a coma, Blueberry? – _asked Card-kun.

- Ah, didn't I tell you? She woke up! Just yesterday, AND HARUKO TOLD ME THE FIRST THING SHE DID WAS ASKING FOR ME "IN A WORRIED TONE", IF I WAS FINE. I'M JUST TOO HAPPY- Aichi intensified, breathing fast and bouncing, as Miwa and Card-kun smiled awkwardly at the duo, while Kai just headed to the hospital.

Having their adrenaline levels back to normal, Aichi and the guys followed Kai to Kourin's room. Aichi's heart was beating like crazy; even if she didn't talk to him yet, having Kourin to ask for his safety before anything was just enough for the bluenette to make his chest burn in happiness. Everything in his head was happy thoughts… and _Happy_ by C2C.

As Miwa gently asked by Kourin's room, Naoki asked Aichi about how on Earth Kourin ended in a coma. The shota said "she'll show you in no time". Naoki shrugged, and waited patiently until they met "her"… whoever she is.

* * *

><p><strong>AT KOURIN'S ROOM<strong>

Looking serenely at the window, Kourin smiled at the blue sky, with a horizon adorned with some clouds, artistically displayed around it. She had a peaceful expression and a more mature air as well; she was smiling sweetly at the landscape before her.

- Pardon me- a girl entered the room. She had, among all her remarkable features, pink hair and a stern expression.

- Ah, _Misaki!_ I'm glad you came- Kourin greeted.

- I needed to see by myself how messed up you were, but… it looks like you just woke from a nap… I can believe you have been in a coma for so long…- said the pink-head, sitting in her bed, smiling at her. – You look like a grown-up, now; like, more mature, wise and stuff…

- Yeah, Haruko-san told me so… Ah, you don't know her, don't you? Don't worry; my check up is in less than 15 minutes, so-

- IT'S… CHECK-UP, TIME! – A girl in her twenties kicked the door wide open; she seemed like a nurse… _or like someone who stole the outfit from a real one, she thought._

- Uh… she's Haruko, right? – asked Misaki.

- Yeah, I… uh… what's your name? Misaki…-

- _Tokura, Misaki Tokura_, nice to meet you- said her, shaking the nurse's hand.

- So yeah, your friend is better than I thought; a few weeks and she'll be just fine- Haruko switched to her serious mode as she talked.

- I'm glad to hear so… shall I thank you?

- Nah, its fine. That's for what they pay me for; also I'm too a friend of her. We just met in… _not the most standard of situations_, but I really came to like her-

- LIKE HER? /I mean/ you're friends, right; _just friends?_

_- Obvious crush spotted! – _said Haruko picking Misaki's forehead.

- I just met you, stop blabbering shit about it! – said the pink-head, pissed off, as she smacked Haruko's hand away.

- Hmm… strong personality, huh? Maybe I'll come to like you in _that way, _Ms. Tokura…- said the nurse,

- SHUT UP

- Misaki, _you big tsundere_! How's it going? – Miwa appeared in the door, along with the rest of the group.

- I'll suppose that the broken door is because of Haruko-kun, right? – Kai entered the room

- Ah, _Gay Toshiki, _I see you came; did Aichi convince you to come?

- I-it didn't happen; I came here on my own free will- said the brunette, blushing slightly.

- KOURIN- Aichi yelled, pushing Kai away _like a freaking balloon, _running at the blonde and hugging her very tightly, as he cried his heart repeating "I'm sorry" from deep within. Both Misaki and Kai felt anchors falling in their heads, as the blonde motherly petted Aichi's hair.

- Kai~ what with that face? – Miwa made fun of his friend, who watched his /homo/crush sharing such quantity of love with _Kourin and not him_.

- You had him for an entire month and wasted it like the big retard you are, Toshiki- Card-kun pointed.

- You…- Kai charged a punch reserved for the Unit's face, but fast like a lightning, Haruko threw his medical notes which hit his head at its full.

- GUYS! Your friend just woke up, stop being such assholes and also get outta the room, its check up time!

Kai gave a hateful look at Card-kun, who smiled him back, making the brunette even angrier. Haruko and Naoki had a little bad time convincing Aichi to let go of Kourin, due to her check up, but the shota wouldn't listen. After almost 2 minutes of extreme pulling, Aichi wasted all of his energy, and the "I'm sorry" time ended.

* * *

><p>Outside, Card-kun explained his story (or what he can remember of it) to Naoki and Miwa, as Misaki asked Kai why the hate at the "happy guy".<p>

- The reason Kourin was in a coma and Aichi lack of sleep. _He's both of them._

Misaki had a troubled expression, as he stared at the guy talking to his friends. If this was true… _why Aichi seemed to be so friendly at him? _

- It's just the metaphorical anchor, Kai. The same happened to me when I found out that Kourin had a crush on Aichi. I didn't talk to him for weeks, remember? – said the pink-head, patting the brunette's shoulder.

- _I thought it was because of him breaking your controller, actually._

- I have a job, Kai; I can easily buy another. AND, I don't use all of my money just to buy cards- said Misaki, mocking the jobless Kai.

Kai smirked, accepting his "defeat" (he didn't know how to continue the dialogue).

- But seriously, this "Outlaws"… _they're attracting some mysterious guys onto Aichi._

- AICHI, AICHI, IS IT TRUE? DID KOURIN WAKE UP? – Ren came into the hallway through one of the big windows in it, and began to shake Aichi over and over.

- YEAH, AND THE FIRST THING SHE ASKED WAS FOR ME; SHE'S NOT MAD; MAN. SHE EVEN PLAYED WITH MY HAIR- Aichi began to bounce again. Ren joined the hyperactive party, bouncing and screaming like generic boy-band fangirls. Miwa and Naoki tried to calm down those two, as Card-kun smiled at them. Kai and Misaki stared at him.

- That smile… _I don't like it._

_- _He's just having a déjà vu, you paranoid idiot- Misaki poked Kai's cheeks.

- How can you tell?

- Just look carefully; he's not really watching _them_, he's remembering _someone else _doing the same things they're doing.

- Whatever, those guys only mean trouble! – Kai said, standing up and leaving.

- _You're too stubborn, Toshiki Kai_- Card-kun said, watching him leave.

- Ah, didn't see you there- Misaki said. – So it's true, _it's because of you that Kourin almost died?_

- Technically she sacrificed herself in order to save Aichi from a _zone boss; _so…

- Ah… so it was because of Aichi? – The pink-head expression's changed, looking with some hate at Aichi.

- Because of the _boss. _It cornered him, Kourin pushed him away and that thing hit her so hard it left her in a coma.

- _So she saved Aichi…- _Misaki felt someone threw an albatross at her face.

- Hey… I'm pretty sure she would do the same if you were in Aichi's position. _If you don't beat the monster first..._

- Why you say so?

- You seem to be though.

- Yeah, I've been told so. And I _am- _said Misaki, friendly punching his arm.

_-_ You and I will be good friends. Or, you won't hate me as much as Toshiki does…

- Nah, don't you worry. He's always like that at first- the pink-head smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

_- Those goddamn Units…- _Kai was full of anger. If it weren't because of them, Aichi would be completely safe. No, _every single one of them would be safer without them. If just somehow they were gone…_

_- Then is where I come in- _a man stood before him. He was wearing a long, closed duster, a cowboy hat, grey jeans and boots. He seemed old, but, he was in shape. – I sense something inside of you that may help you to fulfill those desires. _A delicious mix of hate and jealousy, am I wrong?_

_- _D-don't come near me! – Kai began to feel scared. That old man, he was inside his head! He had to run, run to the guys' location, but his legs won't obey him. Anyone... please help...

- I don't know if you realized, but, _anyone can hear you, Toshiki Kai…_

Kai looked at his surroundings, and his breath began to escape from his lungs. _Time… time has stopped again, just like before the monster…!_

- I'll help you; I also have my business with those two "Outlaws".

-W-who are you? – Kai asked, yet scared because of the time stop.

My name his _Rowland Winchester_, my friends call me _Row_. But anyone else from where I am, and you from now on… call me **"_Sheriff"..._**

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER, YAY~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? KAI, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID."<strong>_

**Sorry for make you guys wait for so long for this one, rly! But the class period just started, and I'll be busy with school and shit, so next update may take a while. I'll try to write in my free time (hopefully I'll have a LOT, but surely my teachers will send tons of homework, so…)**

**AND, as always, THANKS FOR READING. 'TIL NEXT TIME *uses Stand's ability to teleport away* *yes, stills in love with JoJo* *JOJO REFERENCES FOR DAYS***


End file.
